it was just acting
by thedandelions
Summary: "besides, it wasn't real. it was just acting." i simply stated. but it felt surreal. i felt the connections, and the strong bond that nobody can break. cat/beck. ON HIATUS/CANNED?
1. Alphabetical Improv

Hello! This is my first Victorious fanfic, because I have been writing, but I never really posted them. Bleh. Sorry it's SUPER long, I had to include every single detail! It's kind of hard including everything so important in a one-shot! :D Please review, no flames. :)

xoxo

-iCraveBat

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS. **

* * *

Sikowitz pointed to the whiteboard and yelled, "Where is this quote from and what do you think it means?"

_**'The sight of lovers feedeth those in love.'**_

I quickly raised my hand, attempting my approach to the quote.

"Yes, Cat!" Sikowitz pointed to me.

"That's easy, it's from As You Like It in Act 3, Scene 4- from the famous Shakespeare- You'd have to be dead if you didn't know something as simple as that!" I shrugged and twirled my red velvet hair.

I thought to myself, _'Dang, I said something that I would never say. What is wrong with you Cat? You always do things wrong.'_

I looked at everyones' faces', turned to me, eyes wide, and jaws dropped, staring in awestruck. I pretended I couldn't see them, and said, "Oh my gosh! Last night, my brother came into my room, and bit my toe. He thought it was a hamburger." I smiled, as everyone sulked in their seats with relief, that I was "back to normal."

_'There. That should fool them. Finally, you did something right Cat, you deserve a pat on the back.' _I logically listened to my conscience and pat myself on the back and giggled. Everyone stared, and realized I was just being, a _Cat._

The rest of the class turned to face Sikowitz, and paid attention to the lecture. He said, walking around the crowded room, "Now Cat, what do you think this means?" He motioned his way back to the board and smacked it with his hand. It made a loud, _**BANG!**_, and he screamed as he held his wrist in terror. His face was turning tomato red, as when he was upside down, hanging from the classroom ceiling. "Students, never do what I just did."

Jade chimed, "Like we would want to Sikowitz.." She snipped her journal cover as the excess pieces fell to the floor.

I said, as if right on cue, "I think... That it means..." I took a deep inhale of oxygen in the stuffy room. I looked over to Beck, who was my rock. He was my best friend. He made me confident, helped me realize I could do anything if I put my mind to it. Too bad though; because he doesn't know that I'm completely in love with him. He sneakily put his arm around Jade, his girlfriend. He smiled at me, put his hand in the air, as if he was gently swatting a fly. That usually meant: _'Go on, Cat. Tell us. You can do it, I know you can. You are confident.' _Yeah, a whole hand motion could mean something as "deep" as that.

I continued, "Perhaps, that when couples see the sight of other couples, it gives them... A connection... Something that..." I stopped to think, and looked down at my fumbling hands. I was acting smart again_. 'God Cat, why do you do this?'_

Beck interuptted, "I think Cat's trying to say that the connection they have is like..." He slowed his voice down, to a soft whisper, looking at me. "It's like a strong bond that they feel, when they're with their love. A type of intimate emotion."

I agreed, "Precisely, and when couples see other couples, showing PDA, they realize that have a strong bond together. A bond that nobody can break." I looked up at Beck, and smiled. Jade saw me making the googly-eyes with her boyfriend and glared at me. Her eyes were like daggers; stabbing me right in the eyes. She ruins EVERYTHING. I quickly looked away in disappointment, and said, "Hey Sikowitz! Can we do alphabetical improv?" I clapped and smiled.

"Sure, why not, I've got nothing else planned. But, Beck and Cat, you were completely on the dot, Congratulations, have some popcorn." He threw us individual Ziploc bags of popped kernels.

I smiled, "Yay, I love popcorn!"

"That's fantastic, okay; who would like to lead the first group?" Sikowitz clapped, then picked up the coconut on his desk.

Tori excitingly said, "Can I captain the first group?" She raised her hand.

"I want to lead it!" I snapped, then frowned. I buried my face in the palms of my hands, then started crying.

"Let the child lead, Toro!" Rex snapped.

"Fine," Tori said, slouching in her chair.

"Yay!" I lifted my face from my hands and jumped onstage. I glanced over at Beck, who seemingly started smiling.

"I pick... Beck, Tori, Andre, and... Jade!" I smiled at each and every one of them, because they were my best friends.

"Cat! Start us off with the letter... C! For coconuts. The God of all vegetables." He sucked from his bendy straw sticking out of the coconut.

"Uh, Sikowitz?" Robbie disagreed.

"What boy?" He said sternly, setting his foot on a chair.

"Never mind." Robbie looked down on his lap, suddenly embarassed.

"Can't I have more popcorn, please?" I said, happily and desperate.

"Do you seriously need it?" Tori said, scratching her head.

"Exactly, it's just corn that's been popped to shreds." Jade said, walking into the spotlight of the stage. She looked at me like I was dumb, and I really wanted to strangle her; which is so weird, because I never want to strangle anyone, especially one of my close friends.

"Friends, please be nice to Kitty-Cat." Beck said, smiling, as I giggled and clasped my hands together.

"God, why do you care?" Jade eyed her boyfriend.

"Hey! You skipped me!" Andre snapped at Jade.

"I don't care!" Jade placed her hands on her hips, as if she was the dominant one in this entire class.

"Just stop!" Tori said, screaming at Andre and Jade.

"Can't you see she's unstoppable?" Andre pointed at Jade.

Sikowitz announced that Andre had to say a word starting with "K", leaving me with Beck, Tori, and Jade.

"Cat! Letter K! Continue on!" Sikowitz jumped, pointing to the scene onstage.

"Keep it quiet guys!" I stood inbetween Jade and Tori.

"Let's stop talking about it then," Tori stated.

"Move," Jade shoved Tori, then stood directly in front of me, leaving Tori on the floor.

"Ow!" Tori said, in terror. "DANG IT!"

Sikowitz said, "Sorry Tori! Your letter had to start with 'N'! You're out!"

"I know Sikowitz!" She said, obviously embarrassed.

"N! To Beck!"

"Nothing can make you stop being mine," He said, hugging Jade, but looking at me. He kissed Jade on the cheek, as their bodies were pressed against each other.

I was jealous. I screamed, "Open sesame!" and squished my way between them, then smiled and giggled to myself.

"Cat!" Jade yelled angrily. "NO! Wait!"

Sikowitz stated, "Sorry Jade! Your letter was-"

"P. I know. I know." She stomped back to her seat.

"Letter P! To Beck!"

"Please, don't leave me." He grabbed my hands and held me close.

"Whoa! Another relationship!" Sikowitz said, and as I looked in the corner of my eye, Jade was upset.

I didn't want to upset her even more, so I turned away from Beck, even though I wanted to stay in his holding embrace, forever. "Quit it, please."

"Random thing to say. Why?"

"Sometimes... I get scared. To say how I really feel." I gulped. I was so nervous, so I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and convinced myself that everything was going to be alright. I turned around to face Beck.

"Tell me Cat, why do you get scared? You shouldn't. You are stronger than you think."

"Um... I can't really tell you.." I walked closer to Beck, scared that my emotions will pour out in front of everyone.

"Vent to me Cat. Please." He walked even closer.

"Why? You probably don't care how I feel on the inside anyway." I looked down, my confidence lowering every second.

"X-rays; Should I get one to see how you feel on the inside? Yes, or no?" He smiled.

I looked up at his face, smiled, then turned my head to look at Jade. She didn't look too happy that I was potentially flirting with her boyfriend.

"Zip it, please."

"And, GO TO A!" Sikowitz ruined the sort of 'moment' we had together.

"And why should I do that?" He said, holding my chin, so he could look at me.

"Because... I don't want to get in trouble..." I gently jerked my chin away and looked at Jade when I said that line.

"Can you tell me, why you're scared to say how you feel?" He stepped 90 degrees to the right, to look at my face that I kept turning away from him.

"Does it really matter?"

"Even if it doesn't matter, I still want to know." His warm hand cupped my left cheek, as he leaned in. I looked down, and backed away, ignoring the connection and the bond we had.

"Forget it," I simply stated.

"Gosh, you're so stubborn... But it's cute."

I smiled, realizing we were in reality; acting. Every single one of my peers thought I was acting the entire thing, but to be honest, it felt so real. "Happy, aren't you?" I said, I knew it didn't make sense, but it was the only way I could be able to stay in the scene.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm only happy when I'm with you."

I smiled at his corny joke, then finally gave in. "Just please," I whispered in his ear while I was on my tippy toes. "Kiss me."

He leaned in, centimeters away from my lips, as the bell rang and ruined my kiss. His kiss. Our kiss. For once, it was just Beck&Cat. Not; Beck&Jade... Then Cat.

"Caaaaaaaaat!" Jade hissed. She stared at me with the dagger eyes, running towards me.

I screamed, and then wondered why I was running. I was '_acting_'. I turned to Jade. "I was just acting Jade!"

Jade kept it cool, calmed down, and said, "Yeah, yeah... What was I thinking? **MY** Beck wouldn't have kissed you forreal right in front of me... I'm going to go get some lunch then. Wanna come with?" She was suddenly neutral with emotions.

"'Kay kay, I'll just meet you at the normal spot. I have to do something right quick."

"Okay then... I'll see you at our table." Jade walked out of the classroom, sounding confused.

I walked toward my seat, and sat down, thinking, "_Wow, that improv felt so... True. And real. But it was just acting... Right? Beck loves Jade. Jade loves Beck. Cat loves Beck. Like he would fall in love with you, Cat! You're the ditziest girl in the whole school!"_

"Hey, Kitty-Cat." The familiar nickname and voice said above me.

I looked up, and saw Beck's face, flashing a toothy smile. "Hi Beck."

"That improv was amazing, Cat. And I know that you're really smart... Why do you act so crazy and ditzy?"

"Yeah, I know. It felt so surreal, y'know? I was so oblivious in that scene. Or story, or skit, whatever you want to call it." I sulk down in my seat. "Turns out we're really good actors then. It was just acting, right?" I got up, and walked to the door. "I act this way because... I don't know, it seems more interesting. The lack of ditziness means... The lack of Caterina Hannah Valentine." I paused for a split-second. "You did great acting in that scene as well."

"Oh, right... Acting." He said, nervously.

"I'm gonna go catch up with Jade for lunch then. See you there?" I placed my hand on the doorknob, twisting it.

"I'll be there, I'll just have to go get some coffee first," He said, placing his hand on the door parallel to the door that I was holding.

"'Kay kay." I said weakly, and when he walked through the other exit, I whispered to myself, "I wasn't acting... I love you Beck Oliver. I always will. Cross my heart." I realzied that I forgot my binder in class, so I walk back, and Beck has returned back as well.

* * *

**BECK'S POV. ~ (AN: SORRY FOR CHANGING THE POINT OF VIEW SO SUDDENLY, BUT IT WAS THE ONLY WAY. xD)**

I checked my backpack, because it felt lighter than usual. '_Dang, I forgot all folders in class. I should go get them.'_ I enter in the class, nobody there. I hear a click from the other door, as Cat walked in.

"Why are you here?" She said sternly, like she was angry with me.

"Forgot my folders... Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the tables with the rest of them already?" I asked.

"Forgot my binder." Her melodious voice was like music to my ears.

"Oh," I said, awkwardly. There was a lot of unneeded tention between us.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you later,"

As she opened the door, and whipped her red hair to the right, I said, "See you later... Kitten." I thought to myself, "_She's so beautiful."_ I then realized, I loved Cat. Not Jade. Not Tori. Cat. "_She's the one. It's too bad a girl as gorgeous as her could never like someone like me. The way she acts, her beautiful voice... Her everything. She's __**my**__ everything."_

I whispered to myself, "Right... It was just acting Cat. Well, maybe to you; but not to me. It was real. I felt the emotion in our voices, and the connection. And that stronger bond that I have with you, and nobody else but you. I love you, Caterina Valentine. So much." I walked out the doors, and made my way to the Cafe.

* * *

**Yeah I know, you could totally see that ending coming. I love cheesy endings... (x**

**Please review! It'll make my life! I cross me heart. :DD**

**xo-**

**iCraveBat**


	2. Cuts and Casts

**Hello! You guys requested that I added more, so I decided that I would make this a very short series; roughly 10 to 15 chapters. :) I have completed this, so I'll update! :)**

**SPECIAL THANK YOUS :) - CubeFistMan, AJ Kenobi, CupcakePeaceLove, sarahthepirate98, and Jeremy Shane for reviewing! :)**

**Enjoy! Please review, it'll make my day. :D**

**-iCraveBat**

"Shut up!" I pat the delivery boy on the back. My SkyStore shipment came! I was filled with joy, since I had placed to order last week. I _loved_ SkyStore. **LOVED! **My lovely blender came! Why did I order a blender? I don't know, but it looked absolutely gorgeous in the catalog...

As I walked out to lunch, I saw Beck. He was getting his coffee, like he had said so. I hadn't even bothered to look at him anymore. There was a lot of tension, a lot of awkwardness and emptiness. I don't know why, but it didn't feel exactly- _right _- to talk to him.

"Hey, guess what I got?" I scrambled over to my friends' table, and smushed Robbie's lunch with my huge device.

"What'd you smush Robbie's lunch with?" Tori asked, curiously.

"This is my blender. His name is Biff, treat him with respect." I smiled, "I'm going to put him in his _hotel_!" I giggled, then walked along to the school parking lot, to put Biff in my car.

I strolled along, humming a song along the way. Someone dressed in all black climbed over the wall, carrying a bag of money. I pretended to be "Cat", I smiled and waved. "Hiiiiiii!"

The man looked at me, scoffed, and elbowed me in the stomach. I gasped for air, as I felt two tears fall down my face. Once I was bent over, he kneed me in my chin, and I swear I heard something crack. I stood up straight, unable to grasp everything that's happening.

As I stood up, I sobbed quietly. He punched me again, this time, right along my cheekbones. I fell backward to the ground as I was hopeless. Nobody was going to save me... Anyways, nobody saw, since the parking lot wasn't near the Asphalt Cafe, or Sikowitz's classroom: where everybody liked being. I layed there, knowing I was going to die. Nobody would see me in an amount of two or three hours.

I tried to get up after five minutes of bleeding externally, I got up for two seconds, and picked up Biff. He didn't break at all. Feeling lightheaded, I collapsed to the ground again, throwing Biff in the air, causing him to shatter once he hit the floor. The shards of glass fell to the floor, and some wedged into my skin. One shard scraped off quite a bit of skin, as I put pressure to the bleeding wound with the palm of my hand. I was going to die soon. I later then drifted to unconsciousness, as my eyelids began getting heavier... And heavier.

Suddenly, I heard someone say, "Cat? Cat! You gotta stay with me girl,"

I groaned, and closed my eyes completely, but I could still hear the voices. I just couldn't move.

"Cat! Cat! Wake up!" I tried my best to move, but I couldn't. I was too frail. Too weak.

"Somebody call for help!" Footsteps were pacing faster, and faster, until I couldn't hear them anymore. I couldn't hear anything anymore. Was I... _**dead**_?

_"Where am I? What's going on?" I was in an empty room; nothing but white walls; white floors; white ceiling. "What's going on? Am I..?" I gulped before I could say anything else. "Dead?"_

_"No Cat, you are most definitely not dead. Far from it," The voice recalled._

_"Who said that?" I was frightened, not because of the voice, but because I was alone._

_"I'm your best friend."_

_"Huh?" I was confused. The voice echoed, then drifted away into silence. I heard footsteps coming toward me. They were inching ever so close to me, and once I felt them right behind me, I didn't breathe. I turned around slowly, then saw a man with combat boots, ripped jeans, a tank, and a flannel. "Beck? How the-? What the-?" I looked around, still confused._

_"You are so strong Cat."_

_"Beck? What's going on? Why are we here?" I clung to his arm, whimpering._

_"You are so strong Cat... So strong,"_

_"You said that already."_

_"That isn't __**just**__ my second time saying it."_

_"What? I'm so confused." I let go of Beck's arm, then rubbed my temples. I kept chanting, "I'm under my bed... I'm under my bed.."_

_"Remember in first grade? When we first met?" His voice was loud, strong, and echoing throughout the room._

_"Yeah, so?" I placed my hands on my head. "The pain!" I held on my head, compressing each side. The excruciating pain; the throbbing, the aching. "What's going on? Somebody answer me..."_

_"I said you were so strong, when you pushed that kid down the slide; the 100 pound kid."_

_"Yeah.." I tried to ignore the pain that's happening. "Beck. What's going on here?"_

_"Mere fantasy."_

_"So are you saying..."_

_"Yes, you're dreaming."_

_"That doesn't explain why I dreamt this up. I usually dream of daffodils and tulips, and a girl and a guy frolicing through them, hand in hand."_

_"Seems nice, but those are the dreams you have when you're __**not**__ traumatized."_

_"I'm traumatized?.." The pain came back, my head throbbing even harder than before. "I feel like my brain is going to burst out of my head."_

_"You'll be OK, Cat. I promise,"_

With that, his figure drifted away, as I woke up, sitting up straight. I felt a bead of sweat go down my temple. Why was I sweating? I was in a hospital bed, hooked to every single machine in the room. "What's this? Why am I here?" I stated, frightened.

"Oh good, you're awake," The doctor said calmly. "You'll be fine Caterina-"

"Cat."

"Yeah, right. Cat... You'll be fine Cat, just get some recovery here in the hospital for a few days. You are very lucky,"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You lost a lot of blood. Internally and externally. Your friends were there to help you." He pressed his pen to his clipboard.

"What's the matter with me?" I asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What are my injuries?"

"Nothing too major. Fractured arm, cheekbone, neck, and slight bruises and cuts around your body."

"That's not major?" I raised my eyebrows, as someone walked in.

"Knock-knock," They said. It was a lady dressed in pink. "Cat, honey, you have a visitor."

"Visitor?" I asked, confused. The doctor and nurse exited the room, as Beck came in, looking nervous.

"Cat!" He ran up to hug me, and kissed my forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" I looked at myself up and down, covered in cuts and casts. I giggled, letting him know I wasn't being too serious.

He chuckled, "I just wanted to know how you feel,"  
"How I feel? Define feel."

"Defi- What are you talking about?" He laughed, and looked at my face. I was serious. Did he mean physically, or how I felt about _him_?

"Well, physically? Or mentally? Or emotionally?"

"All of the above."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Physically? I feel terrible and I'm aching all over the place and I want to get the heck out of here. Mentally? I'm traumatized, Beck."

"Is that what the doctor told you?"

"No, that's what you told me." I was being serious.  
"Cat, what are you talking about? I never told you that you were traumatized,"

"In my dream."

"That's in your dream, Cat. Not right now. This is real life,"

"Maybe, but I've been trying to live a dream."

"Cat, what are you talking about?"

"Well, half the time nobody even knows what I'm talking about." I looked down, and started to silently sob.

"I do," Beck lifted my chin up gently, and placed a strand of my velvet hair behind my ear. He whispered, "You're beautiful Cat." He held my face, the same way he did when we were doing alphabetical improv today in class.

I whispered back, "Even when I'm covered in cuts and casts?"

"Even then, you're still beautiful," He leaned in, and kissed me sweetly. Fireworks, exploding everywhere, wow. The connection we talked about in class today _was_ real.

Once we pulled apart, I smiled at Beck. He smiled back. Everything was perfect, until, I saw Jade, silently crying to herself. I just kissed my best friend's boyfriend! Jade walked in, standing at the foot of my bed. "Beck, how could you do this to me?"

Beck looked at me for a plead for help, but I was speechless. "I-I Jade, I'm so sorry. It didn't mean anything!"

"Forget it," She stormed out crying.

"Beck..." I started to cry, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. "How could you say that it didn't mean anything? Right in front of me,"

"Cat..." He stared at me, like he had no choice.

"Just-just forget it." I looked down, and realized he was still standing there. "GO!" I yelled at him. If I wasn't stuck in this hospital bed I would have pushed him out myself.

"Cat, please. I'm sorry," He looked at me with a meaningful stare.

"Beck, I want you out of here, right now." I pointed to the door with my free arm. "Get out." My sadness was filled with anger, as he walked out the room, shaking his head.

Once he left, I layed my head on the elevated pillows, and drifted off, to a { not - so peaceful } sleep. I just hope tomorrow is going to be a better day.

**ooooOoo. This is probably one of the worst things I've ever written in the history of things. But please stay on this series, there's better chapters along the way! Promise. :)**

**-iCraveBat**

**REVIEW... **


	3. Guilt

**Helloooooooooo! :] Yet another chapter? Yup, I think! :DDD Sorry for such a late update! :( I had a birthday party all day yesterday and I had church all day today. Here's another chap. :)**

**Thanks to -**

**AJ Kenobi - Yeah, she would just storm out in a huff when I think about it, but when ****Jade**** storms out ****crying**** that would mean that she's been hurt badly! That's incorporated into my story! ;)**

**Sarahthepirate98 - Thank you for reviewing! I really appreciate it! :)**

**LovelyKat - Thank you so much! :)**

**VictorTheElder - WOW! That's so amazing that my story can change someone else's perspective on fandoms! :)**

**CupcakePeaceLove - Haha, it'll be okay in the end ;)**

**Digidestend Angel and Izzy - Wow, thanks so much! You're probably one of my favorite Bat authors on this site, I'm so glad you're okay as well :) Enjoy your retirement :)**

**MariaLuvsYew - Thanks so much!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review. :)**

**-iCraveBat**

* * *

I was startled awake, by someone shaking me. "What?" I rubbed my eyes sleepily, as I said that groggily.

"Hey babygirl... It's Beck." He rubbed my back and smiled.

"What do you want Beck?" I tried to cross my arms, but to no avail, because of my stupid arm cast. I furrowed my brows, and glared at Beck. "Don't act like things are OK between us. You hurt me,"

"I know... But I can't stay away from you Cat... I miss talking to you,"

"Beck..." I said sincerely, and I felt bad for the guy. All he wanted was for Jade and I to both be happy. "It's only been a couple hours." I grinned, but I was still angry with him.

"You can't be mad at me forever... That's why I came here. I want to fix everything."

"Well it's unfixable. You broke me. It may not have been a major thing to you, but I hope you know that it hurt me, Beck. You know how sensitive I get." I frowned and stared.

"Yes, I know. I'm so sorry. So so so sorry. Cat, I'm probably one of the most sorriest people on this planet. These past few hours without you have been agony,"

"Beck," I stroked my free hand through his hair. "You've spent longer than this without me before, what happened?"

"I-I just don't know. I never realized that I loved you Cat. Not Jade, not Tori. You."

I blushed, "You really mean it?" I was almost in his trap.

"I really mean it." He kissed me on my forehead, and everything was happy again.

Until, Jade walked in again. How come when she comes, Beck's always here? "Beck..." Jade leaned against the door hinges.

"Jade..." Beck said with sorry eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"No, I get it..." Her voice cracked, as she disappeared within seconds.

Beck turned to me, and gulped. "Cat," He said and carressed my head.

"Beck, go talk to her." I waved to the door. "She's hurt. I've **never** seen Jade cry before. Do you know how hurt she must be if she's **crying**?"

Beck ran his hands through his hair, "God, I really messed up this time.."

"Go talk to her, you need to talk to her."

He bit his lip, "I can't."

"Fine, bring Jade in here. I'll talk to her. Get out of here, for now." I winked, then smiled at Beck. He smiled back, then left the room.

Jade entered, with tears streaming down her face. "Cat, how could you? He's my boyfriend, and you're my best friend... I **love** Beck."

It hurt to hear those words come out of her mouth. "Jade, I'm so sorry. And you must feel so hurt right now, because I've never seen **the **Jade West cry... Everything is going to get better Jade... Please don't be mad at me..." I said, filled with hope and compassion. I put my hands to my mouth, as my eyes got glossy.

"I could never be mad at you Cat. But.. I'm not going to forget this..." Jade whispered. "You should be with Beck,"

"But-" I was shocked. _**Jade **_is being... Nice?

"I see the way you two look at each other,"

"Jade-"

"No, stop Cat. Be with Beck. I'll be OK." She began to cry again.  
"No, Jade stop. You're crying! I must have hurt you so much..." I tried to hug her, but the hospital bed restricted me from getting up.

"You did hurt me Cat, but... Something inside me is telling me that I should do this. I should be;" She gulped, and choked on saying this word, "Nice."

"I can't do this. I can't just steal your boyfriend!"

"Nobody's stopping you... I'll be fine Cat,"

"No. Stop it Jade, I'm not going to hurt you even more," I said, convincingly.

"Cat," She sat at the foot of my bed, and brought her curls to the front of her face. She wiped a tear falling from her cheek, and said, "what's the point in being in a relationship with a guy that doesn't love me anymore?"

I bit my lip. She was right, she even heard Beck say that he didn't love her. But I felt so bad, I was stealing my best friend's boyfriend.

"See?" Jade stated. "Please Cat, for me. This is probably the only way I'll get over Beck."

"OK..." I said, but I still felt guilty about everything.

"Thanks... I wish you two the best," She got up and hugged my fragile body, and walked away.

"Wait, Jade!" I screamed after her. She turned around, holding on the side of the door.

"What?"

"We're still friends, right?" I asked her, hope in my eyes, and all I saw in her was coldness and sadness.

"We'll see," And with that, she walked out of my room. I put my hands to my face, and started crying in my casts. It's hard to cry with a restricting neck brace in the way of bending your neck.

"Hey, babygirl, why are you crying?" Beck rushed to my side, pulling my hands off my face.

"Jade said we could be together," I sniffled.

"What? That's great! Why are you crying?" He smiled, but when he realized I was sad about it, his smile turned into a frown.

"Because. I can't just steal my best friend's boyfriend..." I frowned. "But she told me that she wanted me to do this, but I just can't help it if I feel so guilty about everything!"

"Kitten, shhh," He held me in his arms. "Everything will be alright." He kissed my head, "Get some rest. You need it,"

"No, I don't want to go to sleep. I'm not tired," I complained. I played with my hair, then sighed. "Fine,"

I layed in my sleeping position and chimed, "Beck?"

"Yeah?" He was about to leave the room.

"Don't leave me," I got up, anxious as to where Beck was going.

"Whatever you want," He kissed my cheek, then went to go sit on the couch.

I layed on the bed, my eyes wide open. "Beck?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from his phone.

"Now you know what I was talking about in improv today, right?"

He smiled and chuckled. "Yeah.. Yeah I do,"

"Hey, guess what!" I giggled.

"What?"

"I named my arm cast!" I showed him the purple arm cast.

"What'd you name him?" He smiled, showing interest in my broken arm.

"Squirt! Like in Finding Nemo! I love that turtle! He's so cute!"

"He's not the only thing that's cute," Beck looked up, then smiled.

I giggled at his cheesy comment, then said, "What are you doing?" I tried to lean as far as I could without falling to look at Beck's phone.

"Updating my status on TheSlap,"

"Can you update mine?" I asked sweetly, then smiled.

"Sure Kitten," He chuckled.

_What's New On TheSlap?_

_Beck Oliver: With Cat at the hospital, spending the night with her :) Mood: Happy_

_Cat Valentine: I hate neck braces! But I love my arm cast, Squirt. Mood: Guilty :|_

_Jade West: Crying still... Congrats to Beck and Cat! P.S. Don't feel guilty Cat. I told you already. Mood: Depressed_

_Tori Vega: Whoa! Beck and Cat? :o Mood: Shocked_

_Andre Harris: Congrats to the new couple of Hollywood Arts! :) To Lil' Red and Beck! Mood: Happy_

_Robbie Shapiro: Cat's got a boyfriend... Mood: Disappointed_

"Show me everyone's updates!" I got overexcited. Once I saw Jade's update, I frowned. "Jade hates me."

"Wh-Where did you get that from?"

"She's depressed. And she's stiill crying..." I started to cry. "Beck, I'm so screwed..."

"No, don't cry," He ran to my side once again and hugged my head to his chest.

"I don't like this feeling Beck, I don't like it one bit." I frowned.

"It'll go away,"

"Promise?"

"I promise." He kissed my head. "I love you,"

I was shocked from his words, but then returned them. "I love you too,"

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter wasn't the best either! :/ Better chapters to come. I remember writing this.. I had major writer's block. -.-**

**:)**

**-iCraveBat**


	4. Getting Away

**OH MY GOD. I AM SO SORRY. SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY THIS LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL. But, I'm on summer vacation now, so I'll have time to update! I'll update tomorrow again! I PROMISE. And I just want to say that I'm going to high school next year. :( I really don't want to leave junior high. It was so fun! Oh well, I have to grow up sometime, right?.. :/**

**I had like major writer's block. No joke.**

**Thanks to-**

_**CupcakePeaceLove, AJ Kenobi, MariaLuvsYew, and Digidestend Angel and Izzy**_** for reviewing! I really appreciate it. :)**

**Review:)**

"Cat, you're good to go to school now," The doctor said, signing papers to let me out of this hospital.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" I giggled, and tried to jump up and down, but I couldn't.

"Be careful out there," He said concerned.

"Don't worry I will!" I poked Beck's stomach, who was standing next to me. "He's taking care of me! Right Beck?" I looked up at him, and smiled.

He studdered, "Uh- yeah!"

"You seemed insincere." The doctor said, seriousness in his glare.

I gasped, looked up at my boyfriend with sad eyes, as he stated, "Don't you worry about a thing doctor. I'll take care of her. No one will lay a finger on her while she's in this state,"

I smiled, then frowned. "You'll still take care of me when I'm out of these casts, right?" I asked, worried.

He chuckled, "Don't you worry about it Kitten,"

"Aw, I remember when I was young," The doctor smiled at us. "We just need a legal guardian or parent to sign you out, okay?"

"Kay kay!" I giggled. I dialed my mom's phone number, and she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hii moomm!" I giggled.

"_Cat?"_

_"_Yeah! Can you sign me out of the hospital?"

"_Sure honey. Hang tight, I'll be there._"

"'Kay kay!"

Something in her voice seemed wrong. Something was wrong.

As I waited for my mom in the waiting room, Beck asked, "What time is your mom coming?"

"I dunno, she said she'd be here..."

"Cat, it's been two hours. I don't think she's coming." He rubbed my back with comfort.

"But, she promised!" I screeched at Beck.

"Just, call her again."

"'Kay kay," I said weakly. As I dialed my mom's phone number, my fingers were trembling. My left hand was giving out. I needed to rest my tiny little fingers.

"Here, let me do it," Beck said, grabbing the phone.

"No!" I jerked it away from him.

"Cat, you can't do it. Look, you're trembling!"

"I don't want to be so dependent on you that I can't handle these basic necessities!"

Beck sighed, exasperated. "Fine,"

After many difficult trials, I finally called my mom. I put my PearPhone up to my ear.

"_Hello?_"

"Mom, where are you? It's been two hours, and Beck and I are getting worried."

"_No, this is she._"

"What? I-what?" I was confused.

"_No, I'm not home right now._"

"I didn't ask you that...?" I said, more like a question.

"_I have to go now, bye._"

"Mom!" I screamed into my phone.

"She there?" Beck chimed in.

"Well, kinda..?"

"What does that mean?" He chuckled. "So, how are we getting you out?"

"We aren't."

"What? Why not?"

"Because my mom wasn't.. herself?" Something finally clicked. "Beck, it was a recording."

"A what?"

"It wasn't my mom! It was her recording herself! Something's wrong!"

"Well, what are we supposed to do? We're stuck in here until someone signs you out."

"But, we can't just sit here like a bag of nuts! C'mon," I tugged on his arm, but he wouldn't budge.

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere but here! My mom needs help, and I'm not just going to sit here! You're acting so difficult!" I screamed at him, then crossed my arms.

"Me difficult? Me? I'm difficult? You're the one who can't even dial a stupid phone number!"

I gasped, sat down on the couch, and let one of my crutches fall on the floor. I sobbed in my sleeves. "That's... Not fair."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Cat." It finally struck him how much that hurt me. He knew I was sensitive, but he obviously didn't care anymore. "I'm just so frustrated,"

"Yeah, frustrated with me. Just go, please."  
"No, you are not leaving out of my sight." He sat next to me, but I didn't bother to look at his face. There was an awkward silence before he said, "Let's go find your mom."

Walking up to the front desk, I asked the lady, "Hiii! My mom is in.. The Bahamas and she can't sign me out. Can my boyfriend's mom sign me out?"

"'Fraid not kiddo. Sorry."

"But- I need to get home!" I wasn't going to give up. "My little brother is at home going nuts right now! Plllleeeeeeeeeease,"

"Where's your dad?"

I gulped. "Dead."

"Shame,"

My mouth was made into an 'o' shape. "You're so mean to me!" I walked away to Beck, "They won't let me out of here!"

"Who cares? Let's just go,"

I smiled, "Yay!"

He grabbed my arm and walked out. "That was easy."

He tried to make me run, but I couldn't, because the task was a little bit too hard. "Beck, I can't!"

"Yes you can Cat,"

"No, I can't!"

"You're being stubborn again,"

"So?" I tried to cross my arms.

"Fine, if you're not running..." He swept my off my feet and started running to his truck. "Then I'll run for you."

"Yay!" I threw my hands up and it finally felt like something was in place. Everything was right.

Until, some man dressed like a nurse yelled, "Stop! Come back!"

We didn't listen, as Beck settled me in his car. "Let's go," He said.

"'Kay kay!"

As we drove out the parking lot, Beck drove like a maniac. "We have to go before they see us,"

"Take me home then,"

"No, what if they go to your house. You know you gave them that information. We're going somewhere important."  
"What's more important than home sweet home?"  
"A place where we haven't been since we were in the eighth grade,"

I tilted my head to the side, but my head snapped right back because of the neck brace. We drove into Daniel Park. This was the park they dedicated to my dad. "What are we doing here?" I stated, depressed, because this park brought back the memories from my dad. I could feel the pain in my stomach that I felt when I usually visited this park. "You promised we would never come here again."

"You seem really stressed out lately, not like the Cat I know. This was the place we went to when we were in junior high when we wanted to relax. Get away from the world,"

"Take me home," I refused to get out, so I pouted in the car.

"I didn't drive all the way here from a hospital just to drive you home,"

"Yes you did. This was pointless. Let's go,"

Beck opened the door, and sighed. "Cat..." Surprisingly, he scooped me off my car and twirled me around on the grassy field.

"Beck! Put me down!"

"Not until you're free again. Free from this _boring_ Cat. She has you locked in,"

"Boring? Caterina Valentine is **boring**?" I knew he did that so I could loosen up, so I played along.

"You heard me,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled, and backed away.

"You're boring,"

I jumped on his back, the casts even weighing more than I usually would. "I am not boring,"

"Cat's boring!" He smiled.

"Yay! Look swings!" I limped to the swing, and sat down. "Beck, c'mon!"

He jogged over behind me, and gently pushed me. I smiled and giggled, feeling the wind. Feeling the rush of being happy... I haven't been this happy in a **long** time.

**Beck's POV.**

I pushed her gently, as she faced the sky, closing her eyes, smiling. Her hair was moving swiftly in the wind, and I couldn't help but smile. She was having the time of her life. It helped her get her mind of her mom... I pushed her again, knowing she forgot about her mom. All the worries just... Vanished. And everything was perfect. I hardly realized she got off the swing and tackled me, as we fell to the floor.

I stared in her chocolate brown eyes, as she gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Thank you," She said.

"For what?" I asked, confused. Cat could be very confusing sometimes.

"For making me happy."

"No problem babygirl, no problem." I kissed her forehead, and for the rest of the day, we watched clouds and ate ice cream, with no worries. With no problems. Just this one time, it was perfect.

**Yeah I know.. ugasudgl;aksak this chap. wasn't as great either.**

**I still had super duper strong writers block. -.-**

**Why does writer's block even exist?...**

**I'll update tomorrow around 2pm, pdt :)**

**BTW, I dyed my hair magenta red! I really love it. :DD What color would you like to dye your hair? :) Would you keep it natural, dye it a few shades different, or go all out? :)**

**-iCraveBat**


	5. Broken

**Hellooo, here's another chapter, like I promised! :]**

**Thank you- AJ Kenobi, CubeFistMan for reviewing! Seems like I'm losing more and more reviewers.. :/ That's okay though, at least I know 2 people enjoy this. :)**

**CubeFistMan - I will definitely post pictures! & my hair is a little bit more magenta-er than Ariana's, but I'm happy with it :)**

**AJ Kenobi - All I have to say... YOLO. ;DDD**

**Enjoy! & Review! :)**

* * *

I woke up in Beck's bed, wearing his baggy clothes and a pair of his boxers. I was cuddled up next to him when I woke up. _What am I doing here?_

"Beck." I shook him. "Beck wake up!" I pushed him to the floor as he was startled awake.

"What's wrong?" He immediately seemed worried.

"Why am I here?" I scratched the top of my head. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not a clue," I rang.

"After the park, we went to Tori's house and watched a few movies. Then we came here and you spent the night," He simply stated.

"I don't remember that,"

"What do you remember?"

"Waking up in the hospital yesterday... Then leaving to go somewhere," I tried hard to think. "It hurts..." I grasped the sides of my head. "What's happening?"

"I dunno babygirl..." He ran to my side and hugged my head. Something clicked in his head. "Your dream!"

"My what?"

"Your dream! The one you told me about. Later that night, you told me your head hurt really badly in that dream. When you fell asleep, the doctor said if you have memory loss or really bad headaches, you should call him."

"Well let's call him,"

"We can't."

"And why not?" I put my hands on my hips.

"'Cuz we escaped... And they're looking for us right about now. So we can't go back,"

"But it huuuuuuuuuurts!" I complained.

"I know babygirl. I know," He kissed my head. That's all he could do right now, because, well, he didn't know what to do. "It'll be okay," He sounded unsure.

"What time is it?"

"6:30 A.M.," Beck said, looking at the clock.

"What's today?"

"Monday,"

"I gotta get ready then!" I got up from the bed and made my way to the inside of Beck's _actual_ house.

"For what?"

"School! It seems like you forgot some things too mister," I joked around, then winked playfully.

"Oh yeah. School," He laughed nervously.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong."

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Nothing's wrong, now get ready."

"'Kay kay!" I ran outside and into the house.

"Cat!" Tori ran up to me and squeezed the life out of me.

"Tooooorrrrrrrrrriiii, you're hurting Squirt,"

"Squirt?" Tori released her grip.

"Yeah, my arm cast!" I shoved the purple cast in Tori's face. "Didn't you see my update on TheSlap?" I giggled.

"Oh, right, right!" She smiled. "Congrats to you and Beck by the way,"

"Thank you so much!" I smiled as I felt someone put their arm around me. I gasped and flinched.

"Relax, it's just me," Beck smiled, as I grabbed his hand.

"Sorry, I'm a little traumatized," I smiled.

"Aren't you guys cuties?" Tori laughed at her joke as we all walked over to Andre, Jade, and Robbie.

"Hiiiiii!" I screamed.

"Cat, we're right in front of you, you don't need to scream." Jade said, then crossed her arms with her coffee in hand.

I lowered my voice to a quiet whisper, "Sorry,"

Beck laughed and kissed my cheek. I saw the pain on Jade's face when he did that.

I tried to change the subject. I stated, "One time, when I was six, I had a rock, and I named it Joe. But then I lost him."

Everyone stared. _Yay! It worked. No more talking about my relationship with Beck. Phew._

I nodded, "True story,"

With everyone standing there awkwardly, the bell broke our silence. We walked to Sikowitz's class and took our seats.

"CAT VALENTINE. IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU OKAY." Sikowitz yelled at me, then sipped from his coconut.

"YAY! ARE WE ALL YELLING NOW?" I screamed and got up.

"NO! Now sit down, you crazy child,"

"Poo," I whimpered then took my seat next to Beck. I scoot my chair closer to him and leaned my head on his shoulder. I smiled, but Robbie ruined our moment. Everyone knew he had a 'thing' for me, but obviously my crazy, ditzy, character would have never found out.

Robbie sat at least two centimeters away from me and said, "Hey Cat!"

I got up from Beck's shoulder, "Hi Robbie!" I waved in his face, as Robbie kissed the palm of my hand. I giggled, but I was literally _terrified._ I turned to face Beck, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Robbie just kissed the palm of my hand, look!" I shoved my hand in my boyfriend's face as he glared at Robbie.

Beck got up and stood in front of Robbie. "I don't want you kissing my girlfriend!" He screeched, in front of everyone, including Sikowitz.

Tori got up, "Sikowitz! Aren't you going to do something?"

Sikowitz sat next to Jade and Andre and said, "Nah. Class doesn't start for four minutes. In four minutes, I could do something!"

"Why can't you do something now?" Tori yelled.

"You want me to do something?"

"Yes!"  
"Okay," Sikowitz opened a bag of potato chips. "I did something," He smiled deviously and high-fived Jade.

Tori sat down in frustration, while I sat there, 'cluelessly' and twirling my red hair.

"I'm sorry man! I won't do it again," Robbie said in terror. "It's just..."

"Just what?" Beck inched closer and closer to Robbie.

"Cat's so beautiful, and you don't deserve someone as beautiful as her! You treat her like a pet!" Robbie stood up.

I gasped and put my free hand over my mouth. "I treat her like an angel," Beck pushed Robbie, causing him to stumble over the chairs.

"Like one? She _is_ one," Robbie attempted to stand up.

"You watch your mouth," Beck said. "I don't want you touching her again," He grasped Robbie's shirt.

"Relax man! It was just a kiss on her palm!"

"I protect her, Robbie. Nobody lays a finger on her, and she's not getting out of my sight," Beck was about to throw a punch at Robbie, but I yelled, "Beck don't!" I stood up, limping. "Robbie's still our friend," I walked my way over inbetween Beck and Robbie. My back was to Robbie, as he put his hands around my waist. "Robbie!" I turned around and my velvet hair whipped his face.

"Watch it, man!" Beck walked around me and shoved Robbie.

When Robbie was about to say something, Sikowitz jumped up and said, "It has been four minutes!"

"No, it's only been two," Andre disagreed.

"I know, but I have a lesson to teach and I need to teach it!" Sikowitz jumped onstage.

"You couldn't have started two minutes ago?" Tori asked, irritated.

"Nope, I could not Tor Tor!"

"Don't call me that..." Tori complained.

I took my rightful seat next to Beck and glanced over at Robbie, who was sitting next to Tori now.

The bell rang, and I was suddenly grabbed by someone and was put in the janitor's closet. The light flickered on as I saw Robbie's face.

"Robbie! Let me out!"

"Cat we need to talk,"

"Why!"  
"I don't like Beck beating me!" Robbie said, as Rex interuptted, "You're not that hard to be beaten,"

"Then you tell him that, get me out of this closet!"

"No, Cat I love you. Ever since freshman year. I know you love me back," Robbie grabbed my arm.

"I love Beck," Robbie tightened his grasp on my arm. "Robbie, that hurts! I'll never love you Robbie."

"Cat, please, just give me a chance! What do you like in Beck anyway? He's an insensitive jerk!"

"Why do you want to have me as your girlfriend so bad? You have Tori, you love her too!"

"But.. You were my first love Cat!"

"Really?" I smiled.

"Really,"

He kissed me and pushed me against the door. I closed my eyes slowly, and kissed him back. I felt a tiny spark. We were kissing each other willingly for about ten seconds, but I realized what I was doing. I smacked Robbie on his cheek. "Robbie! What are you doing?" I screeched.

"You kissed me back!"

"On accident!" I put my free hand on my hip.

"Tell me you didn't feel anything, and then I'll go." Robbie said, with desperation in his eyes.

"Well.. I felt a tiny spark, but that's it,"

"See Cat, we're destined to be together."

"No, it's not the same when I kiss Beck. Our bond is way more powerful, and you can't break it."

"Cat, please, I'm begging,"

"No," I opened the door and fell into Beck.

"Hey there Kitten," He smiled. "I was looking for you. What were you doing in there?" He peeked inside and saw Robbie. "What the-? What did he do to you?"

"He-he kissed me," I bit my lip.

Beck ran inside and picked up Robbie by his arm. "What did I tell you about touching my girlfriend?"

"Beck, come on! We're buds," He nudged Beck's arm.

"We're not '_buds'_ when you kiss Cat like that!"

"She kissed me back though!" Robbie motioned his arm to me.

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. Beck looked back at me. "You kissed him back?"

"Only for a while! But then I realized what I was doing, so I stopped!" I answered back.

"But, you kissed him back?"

"Y-yes," I stared at the floor.

Beck left me and Robbie speechless, as he shoved the door to Hollywood Arts opened. He walked out, angrily.

"Beck.." I whispered.

"See? He isn't deserving of you," Robbie stood behind me.

I turned around, screaming. "Look what you did! How could you do this to me Robbie Shapiro? I thought we were friends," I limped away, and attempted to chase after Beck. Tears were streaming down my face as I approached my friends; Jade, Andre, and Tori.

"Have you guys seen Beck?" I wiped a tear away from my face.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Tori said, concerned.

"Beck and I... Are sorta in a fight." I whimpered. "Everything's going wrong now! I don't know where my mom is or what's wrong with her, I don't remember anything, and now I don't have a boyfriend!" I sat down next to Andre, and placed my head on his shoulder. Jade rubbed my back, and told me to calm down. She said, "Everything will be OK,"

And I just hope Jade's words rang true... Because right now, everything was **not** OK.

* * *

**oooOooooo. Dang. Cat and Beck are broken up? Are they? Or what? I made Beck such a jerk.. But he's an overprotective jerk! :D You'll see what happens. I'll update tomorrow around 4pm pdt. and sorry, i updated pretty late this time, because my sister is a computer hog! -.-**

**Hehe, stay tuned. And yeah, everything is just all over the place right now. But whatever. yolo. x)**

**-iCraveBat**


	6. Lit Up Buildings

**Hi! :) Thanks for all the positive feedback guys! :) I love you guyyysss so so much :] You guys are the reason why I write these stories. :) Just a heads up, this chapter is a little shocking/intense. :D I was inspired by this one-shot for this chapter! I forgot what it was called... OH! It's look for the girl with the broken smile. One of my all-time favorites! :] I read it way back; when I was a Bori shipper. EW. What was I thinking. x) I love Victoria Justice and all, but I was a Bori shipper; WHAT? Haha, that story was one of the stories that made me switch to Bat. :) Now I will forever be Bat. x)**

**Shoutouts:**

**threewordseightletters: Love your username! And yes I saw it! It was really cute when Cat hid behind Beck! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**AJ Kenobi: LOL. I totally agree, Beck is being a stubborn boy. And Cat shouldn't have done that. I blame myself. xD**

**coogle100: Robbie is just a creep sometimes.. x) Thanks for the positive feedback! :)**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Read/Review. :)**

**I want to see what you guys think about this story! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR ANY SONG IN THIS BROSKII. :) If I owned Victorious I would have made Cat and Beck together already. x) And if I owned the song in this story, I would be rich. But I don't. x)**

**xo**

**iCraveBat**

* * *

I sat in class, staring at the ceiling. In this class, I didn't bother to talk. Even if it was my second favorite class. I was just one of the people who sat in the background. I didn't feel like talking, which was weird, because my character loves to talk. People asked what was wrong, but I simply shrugged. I had headaches, and Beck wasn't there to comfort me. I couldn't remember anything, and Beck wasn't there to tell me everything was OK. I was worried, and Beck wasn't there to reassure me. I realized that I couldn't live without him there by my side. It was too painful...

Right when the school bell rang, I ran straight out of school. I didn't bother to look at Tori, Jade, Andre, and especially Robbie. I was limping home, because usually Beck would be my ride home. Something didn't feel right. I felt empty without Beck there. I walked home, not seeing my mom there. But that was the last thing on my mind right now. I just wanted Beck there to tell me that everything would be okay. I just layed down on my bed, face down, for the rest of the day. What was the point of trying?

* * *

I got up the next morning, and did the usual routine. My mom still wasn't home. I didn't care, because what's the point of trying now? There isn't. My little brother tried making conversation with me at breakfast, but I didn't say anything. There wasn't a point to say anything to a Depressed Cat.

Instead of going to school, I decided to stop by somewhere where I could relax. Somewhere where I could get away. I went to Daniel Park. I sat on the swing, feeling the cool breeze through my hair. The simple breeze didn't feel the same the last time I was here. Last time, the atmosphere was happy, warm, and cuddly. Right now, at seven in the morning, the atmosphere was gloomy, sad, and dark. I looked down, frowned, and shed a simple tear. I grabbed my backpack from the sand and walked to school. I found myself walking to a certain boy's RV.

I stood outside his door, took a deep breath, and whispered, "You can do this Cat," I knocked on the door, and realized I couldn't do it. I walked away, but it was too late.

"Cat?" He said, then stood at the door post.

"Hi," I waved nervously.

"You can come in," He made a walkway so I could walk in.

"I just wanted to say this..." I took a deep breath and stood in front of him. He crossed his arms. I started to sing the bridge of one of my favorite songs. That was the only way I could talk to him now.

_I know some people search the world_

_To find, something like what we __**had**_

_I know people will try, try to divide, something so real_

_So till the end of time, I'm telling you that in the world_

I sniffled, as a tear fell. I tried to finish the song, but Beck looked sorry. He didn't really say anything, just stared with a depressed face. So I finished the song.

_No one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you._

We stood there in an awkward silence, until he said something. "You sang it beautifully,"

"Thank you," My voice cracked. "Bye Beck," I walked away, until I felt a tense grip on my arm. I turned around, and he was standing there. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," He ran his fingers through his hair.

I looked down, and walked my way to school. I looked back, and he was gone. He didn't miss me at all.

As I walked into the school, I sat on the steps. Tori sat next to me, her hand on my shoulder. "Hey Cat," She said, in a soothing voice.

"Oh, hi Tori." I looked up and wiped my cheek.

"You OK?"

"Do I look OK to you?"

Tori bit her lip, and we heard screaming coming from the other end of the hall. We stood up and saw who it was. It was Jade tugging on Beck's arm.

"I don't want to talk to him," I turned to face Tori.

"You have to," She pat my shoulder.

"I don't want to!" I walked the opposite way from Jade and Beck.

I heard him yell, "See she doesn't even want to talk to me! Why should I talk to some girl who cheated on me?" He jerked from Jade's grip as I whimpered and walked away.

"Because can't you see she's hurting! She's broken Beck! You need to talk to her!" Jade retorted.

And I couldn't hear the rest, it was too muffled from inside the Black Box Theatre. I sat in a foldable chair, and drank some water in my backpack. The door gently opened as I turned my head. It was Beck.

"Hey babygirl," He walked to me, and slid a chair next to me.

"What?" I said, hurt.

"I hope we can still be friends,"

He didn't seem hurt at all. "What?" I asked, shocked. "You don't want to go out with me anymore?"

"Cat, I love you. And I always will. But I can't trust you anymore after what you did,"

"I'm sorry Beck. What do I have to do? I cried all day yesterday, all night, and I'm still crying. What do you want me to do? I really want to be your girlfriend. I messed up. I made a huge mistake Beck,"

"And I'm sorry Cat... But I've made my decision clear." Beck smiled a half-smile, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I get it," I stood up, and walked away.

"Cat wait!" Beck called to me.

I didn't listen at all, simply because he broke me even more. I ran straight home, packed my bags, and took a bus. A bus to somewhere where I could be alone. Where I could redo my life.

* * *

I dialed Beck's number.

"_Hello?_" The deep voice answered.

I sobbed, took a deep breath, and sang to him again. "No one can get in the way of what I feel for you," I couldn't continue on, but I pushed myself forward. "When the rain is pouring down, and my heart is hurting, and you **won't **always be around, this I know, for certain," An annoucement made over the P.A. said, "The flight to New York is leaving in ten minutes everybody, ten minutes!"

"_Cat what are you doing?_" Beck yelled.

I wasn't going to listen to him. "You and me together, through **those** days and nights, I don't worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright."

"_Cat, where are you? Are you at LAX? I'm coming over there. Don't leave!_" He sounded out of breath and rushed.

"Bye Beck,"

"_Please, stop!_"

"I love you." I pressed end and sat on the chairs. Was I making a right decision?

I heard over the P.A., "The New York flight is going to be boarding in five minutes everybody, five minutes!"

I grabbed my carry-on, and made my way to the correct boarding station. I heard a faint, "CAT!" I turned around, and saw a tall guy shouting my name. It was Beck. I stopped walking for a second, but reminded myself, '_He doesn't love you anymore Cat. Keep walking._'

He was running to me, and I was walking as fast as I could. I made my way on the plane, and I heard the lady say to Beck, "Ticket please,"

He didn't listen, and he yelled, "Cat!"

I turned around, and blew a kiss. I saw a tear leave his face, and I felt a tear leave mine.

"I love you Kitten." Beck screamed out to me.

After he said that, I burst into tears. The pilot calmly said, "Miss, I need you to take your seat now." He gently pushed my back to the seating area as I faintly heard, "Cat, I love you so much! I'm coming to get you, no matter what I do!"

I sat down, next to the window, and cried silently, as the plane took off. I went on TheSlap, to see everyone's updates.

_What's New On TheSlap?:_

_Tori Vega: CAAAAAAT WHERE ARE YOU? Mood: Worried_

_Beck Oliver: I can't believe I let you get away. I love you, and I always will. I'm coming to get you. One way or another. Mood: Depressed_

_Jade West: Cat? You didn't tell me anything... Come home! I miss you! You're my best friend... Mood: Missing Cat :(_

_Andre Harris: Lil' Red! Come back! We miss you! Especially Beck... Mood: Anxious_

_Robbie Shapiro: Cat... :/ Mood: Awkward_

A tear escaped from my eye, as I put my hand to my mouth. All I did, was stare out the window, looking at the lit up buildings.

* * *

**:,( Tear tear. I know, it was pretty sad, but don't worry! It's not the end! It may seem like the end, but I reassure you that it's not the end! I PROMISE. Things will get better for Cat and Beck. I promise, and if I break that promise, I give you guys permission to chop my hands off so I can't write anymore. x) JUST KIDDING. I enjoy my hands connected to my body. x) Hope you enjoyed it, because I kinda enjoyed writing it! :) Just because there's just so much more drama and action in sad stories. Sorry. But it'll get better, I promise. :) Review, and I'll update tomorrow around 9-11 am pdt! :)**

**xo**

**-iCraveBat**


	7. Dull

**Whoa bro, hello. You guys are pretty angry with me that I made Cat leave huh? xD It's my job to make people upset. Hehehehehe. This chapter is much more reassuring than the last one. I have to throw in some devious turn-arounds in this story or else it would just be Cat and Beck in Fluffyland! x) Fluffyland is not the place to be bro.. xD Sorry for a pretty late update. I woke up like just now... x) Read/Review. :)**

**Shoutouts! :)**

**AJ Kenobi- You reviewed in a matter of like minutes! I barely posted it like 5 minutes ago! xD Crazy.. Bahaha, and I'm sorry! I don't like the fluffyland. Not until like later on. x) And I already finished this story, but I'll insert some Tandre & Rade scenes/paragraphs just for you! x) & Go get some ice cream! Be a rebel. x) & to that last part: Graaaphhiic! x) I don't want my computer broken. My computer is my child y'know.. x) Sorry for the plot twists. I just enjoy making you guys upset. x)**

**coogle100- Oh yes I just did that girl. x) Glad you liked it! :)**

**CassLovesBat- Thank you so so so so much! :) I know, I'm glad I left that too! What was I thinking? x)**

**CubeFistMan- Thank you so much! Don't worry, things will get better. ;)**

**Monkey D. Lyna- AH! Thank you so much! And you'll just have to read and find out!**

**Jeremy Shane- Thank you; and thanks for reviewing :)**

**MariaLuvsYew- I am going to post pictures! When I get a good picture of myself though! Lol, and when Beck and Tori kissed I was a Bori shipper, but then a couple days after I went on FanFiction and read a couple Bat stories and now I am forever Bat, they're way more cuter than Bori! :)**

**OH MY GOD THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE REVIEWS YAY. :) YOU GUYS MAKE ME VERY HAPPY. :D Thanks for everything guys! I love yoooooooooooouuu people. :)**

**xo-**

**iCraveBat**

* * *

As I sat down looking out the window, I was checking my laptop for any new updates. Nothing. I suddenly got a video chat request from Tori. I sighed, then pressed accept. Once I saw her face on my screen, I asked, "What do you want?"

She was with Andre, and he was eating cake. "Andre..." She looked away from him disgustingly. Once she saw me on my screen, her mouth turned to an 'o' and she finally said something."Cat!" Andre bumped Tori to the side, as he said, "What are you doing on that plane?"

"I'm going to New York,"

"New York?" They both said simultaneously.

"Yeah," I sighed and ran my fingers through my velvet hair. "And you can't stop me."

Andre looked at Tori with a depressed look on his face, as a _RING_!, caught their attention. They clicked something, and someone else appeared on the screen. It was Jade. "Cat!"

'What?" I looked at Jade bluntly.

"What are you doing?"

Andre explained, "She's going to New York," then took another bite of his cake. Tori looked at Andre and pushed the cake down. She screeched, "How can you eat when our best friend is on a plane?"

"I'm hungry..?" Andre shrugged.

Jade chimed in, "You two done now?"

I rolled my eyes at my friends' behavior and asked, "Can I go now?" I was about to click the 'x' button on my box.

Andre and Tori screamed, "NO!"  
"Wow, you guys are just **meant** for each other," Jade chuckled.

Andre was caught off guard, "Say what now?"

I giggled for the first time all day and continued for Jade. "You and Tori, y'know." I smiled.

"Aw, look at that Tori's blushing," Jade snickered.

"I am not blushing! I just have a ridiculous amount of blush right now," Tori argued.

"Oh shut up, why don't you guys just kiss already? Everyone in school knows that you two like each other," Jade retorted.

Andre was stammering his sentence, and Tori just kept smiling.

I said, "You guys are acting normal about me leaving,"

Tori said, smiling, "Well, if this is what you want to do, then we're not going to stop you. We respect your decision, and we'll miss you Cat. Come and visit..." Her smile turned into a frown.

"You guys are seriously aren't going to stop her?" Jade debated. "We're going to let her roam around New York alone? She can die out there,"

I gasped. "I don't want to die!"

"Then come back," Andre said convincingly.

"But I don't want to come back!" I placed my hand on my arm cast.

"Have fun dyin' out there!" Jade said, chuckling deviously. She exited the chat, so it was just Andre, Tori, and me.

"Don't listen to her Cat," Andre said.

"I'm going to die." I stated.

"No you're not," Tori smiled. "You're going to live a successful life Cat,"

"How do you know? I left school, I'm alone, I don't have job, and I'm crippled." I realized I made the wrong decision. But I couldn't turn back. This was my life and I couldn't afford another plane ticket back to L.A. I began to cry.

"Cat, don't cry!" Tori sighed.

I kept crying and closed my laptop. I stared out into the dark sky, and sighed.

* * *

After searching for what seemed like days for a new home, I finally found one. It was little, it was dull, but it was something. The manager just sat in a chair playing sudoku, with his feet up on the desk. _How classy_, I thought to myself. _New life, here I come._ But I didn't want it to come. I hated living in New York. I pictured it colorful, like in the movies and on the news, but it was gray, it was dull, and way less colorful than Hollywood. As I grabbed my keys from him, I walked to the elevator. I walked in, and there was a hobo staring me down. I looked straight, keeping clear of the stranger, and walked down the hallway of my new home.

I approached my new apartment door, and unpacked everything. The walls were gray, the bedding was gray, and the little TV hardly worked. It was all I could afford here, it was only 25 bucks a month. I cried silently to myself and sat on my dusty and spring-y bed. It was almost four in the morning, and I had no sleep at all. I took my pillow and hugged it to my chest. It wasn't soft at all. It was dust. I fanned the dust away from my face and coughed. I realized that I needed Beck there. I missed him. He was supposed to be there with me, and I just left without thought. I didn't know that it would be this bad. I just thought that I would start over, but not like this. I miss it back in Hollywood. It was way too dangerous here; this isn't a place for a fragile and sensitive girl for me... I kept crying and made my way to my little closet. I walked inside and sat there in silence. It was the only place where I felt safe. I've never been so depressed. I leaned back into the wall and fell asleep in the cold and bitter darkness of my closet.

* * *

I got up the next day, with no one to say, "Good morning," to. No one to have breakfast with. Who cares? No one loves me anyways. I walked out with a five dollars to spend on breakfast. I made my way to McDonald's and limped back to my apartment. I didn't have a car, so I had to walk everywhere. The pain was killing me. I opened my door, sat at the kitchen table, turned on the TV, and ate my breakfast. It was seven in the morning. Soon enough, I found myself sleeping on my creaky bed. I didn't bother to get up. I should just lay here.

Something startled me when I heard a knock on the door. I got up and checked the clock. It was 9:43 in the morning. I groaned, walked to the door and opened it. I gasped at who it was.

"What are you doing here?" I was in shock. "How did you know?"

He attacked me with a bear hug, and whispered in my ear, "Don't you ever leave again,"

I sobbed in his shoulder and I couldn't say anything. I was in a state of shock and happiness.

He released his grip and said, "You nearly scared me to death. Don't leave me, ever again," He sternly said.

I nodded with tears flooding down my face and wrapped my arms around his neck again. "I'm so glad you came."

"Me too,"

I sniffled, and kept crying in his arms. I felt safe. I felt the warmth. "How did you know?"

He released me and explained, "Well I got a plane ticket here, and went all around town with a picture of you in hand. I asked if anyone knew where you were, until I ended up here. I love you Cat,"

"I love you too Beck,"

"I want to be your boyfriend again," He whispered.

"I'm so sorry I cheated on you with Robbie, I'm so so so so so sorry," I wept silently, with glossy eyes. "It was an accident, an accident that I will never make ever ever again, I promise,"

"I believe you." He smiled and kissed me sweetly. Everything was in balance again. Everything was right, except... How were we going to get back to Hollywood?

* * *

**Happy? Lol they're back together. Merry Christmas. hallelujah. x) Haha, i woke up so late guys, you don't even know... x) OK, bye. I'll update tomorrow around 1 or 2 pm pdt. :) Like I stick to these update things, cuz they like never work. x) Okay, have a great day.**

**REVIEW! :D**

**xo-**

**iCraveBat**


	8. Stuck

**You guys just cannot make me more happier. I love you guys so so so much. :) And the requested pictures of me & my red hair are on my profile. :)**

**Just a heads up, I'm not going to be able to update Friday-Sunday guys, I'm so so so sorry! :/**

**thanks-**

**LMT-ItsBetterSweet: Thank you for reviewing; I'm glad you love the story! :D**

**coogle100: Haha, apparently yes I do know you loved it! :)**

**Monkey D. Lyna: I love Tandre as well! I'm happy you liked this story! :)**

**AJ Kenobi: Something WILL happen.. ;) But it's not to any of the main characters. I promise. :D**

**CubeFistMan: Yes! I do have a Twitter! I have an Arianator twitter that I hardly go on anymore, lol, cuz everyone wants a followback, and I have my personal one. :)**

**Dedicated stalker 101: I agree, and I do want that virtual cookie!:)**

**Read/Review:)**

* * *

I woke up next to Beck, us tangled in the sheets. I stated groggy, "Beck," I shook him, but he didn't wake up. "Beeeccckkkkkkkkkkk," I pushed him off the bed so he could wake up. He still didn't wake up, he was sound asleep on the floor. I got up from bed and stood over him and smacked his forehead. "Beck wake up,"

He made grunting sound but he finally said, "What?" But it was a low and tired voice.

"Are you awake?" I bent down over him.

"No," He layed back down on the floor and grabbed the pillow from on top of the bed and placed it over his face.

"Beck!" I smiled and kicked his arm. "Get up!"

"Noooooooooooooo," He complained.

"Fine, I'll just leave you here," I sat back on the bed and turned on the TV. I saw Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Jade. I hit Beck on his arm and said, "BECK LOOK WHO'S ON TV."

"Stop saying that so I could get up," He sounded distorted and muffled.

"No I'm serious, look! It's everyone.. Everyone else!" I screamed.

"Who?" He stayed in his position on the floor.

"Look to find out, I'm not gonna tell you," I scoffed.

The interviewer had said, "So two of your friends had fled to New York from Hollywood, correct?"

Tori sighed, "Yeah, it's Caterina Valentine and Beck Oliver." She crossed her arms as I placed my hand over my mouth.

When Beck heard his name on TV he immediately sat up and stared at the screen.

I smiled and said, "Oh, NOW you wanna get up once you hear your name on TV!"

Beck smiled then rolled his eyes and hushed me. We listened closely to our friends and the interviewer.

Robbie chimed in, "Cat was my girlfriend!"

I rolled my eyes and screamed at the TV, "NO I WASN'T!"

Beck rubbed my back and said, "Shh, shh Cat. They can't hear you,"

Oh but I wish they did hear us, so they can come and get us. So they can come and find us. I sat back down on the bed and listened in.

Jade chimed, "Beck is my ex-boyfriend with ugly hair and fat brown eyes, probably wearing a flannel, tank, ripped jeans, and totally used up combat boots."

I smiled at Jade's comment and said, "Pretty accurate,"

Beck looked at me, "You think I have ugly hair?"

"Of course not!" I ran my fingers through his hair.

Andre looked into the camera, "And Cat is a beautiful short girl, roughly 5' on the dot, with fiery red hair and big brown eyes,"

Tori asked, "So if you've seen someone like them.. Please tell them to come home. We miss them," Andre comforted her as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Beck asked me, "Tori and Andre?"

I shrugged, "I guess.. Me and Jade were just embarrassing them when I was on the plane.. I guess they actually are dating. Finally!" There was a moment of silence as we turned of the TV, then I asked Beck, "So how are we going back home?"

"No clue. I'm dead out of money. I spent it all on that plane ticket here,"

"I spent all of it living here in this dump and eating meals... And for my plane ticket,"

Beck sighed, frustrated. I felt bad; he didn't have to come and get me. He didn't have to find me. I asked him, "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not babygirl, why would you think that?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Because. You're trapped here in New York with me,"

"As long as I'm with you, I'm OK," He smiled. "We're gonna make it through this,"

"I should call someone." I walked away and sat down on a chair in the kitchen.

I got out my phone and dialed Tori's number. I held the phone up to my ear as I heard Tori scream, "CAT!"

"Hiiii Tori!" I giggled.

"Is Beck with you?"

"Yes, he's sitting on the bed right now,"

"You guys need to come home!"

"We would love to!"

"Yay! When are you coming?"

"We aren't."

"Why not?"

"'Cause we can't afford plane tickets."

Tori groaned in the phone. "Maybe Andre, Robbie, Jade, and I can drive over there and get you!"

"From Hollywood?"

"No Cat, from Texas."

"Oh," I giggled in the phone.

"Yes from Hollywood!"

"I'm sorry! Stop yelling at me!"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's OK!" I screamed. "How long do you think it's gonna take?" I bit my lip.

"Probably days."

"D-days?"

"Yeah, it's all the way across the country, it's not going to happen overnight."

I held the phone to my shoulder and asked Beck, "How long do you think it would take to get here from home?"

He shrugged, "Four; five days probably?"

I went back on the phone and said, "Tori, it's going to take four or five days until you get here,"

"Let me call the rest of them to see if they'll come."

"'Kay kay," I said raspily.

"I'll call you back after," She hung up the phone and I dropped my phone directly on the floor. Beck ran up to me and asked, "What happened?"

"We're stuck here. For five days."

"That's not THAT terrible,"

"Yes it is! I hate it here," I pouted.

"Let's just both get jobs for the next few days and we'll survive,"

"We aren't going to get a paycheck in a matter of five days," I debated.

He sighed then said, "How much money do you have left?"

I ran over to the bed and grabbed my piggybank from underneath it. I opened the bottom and counted the dollar bills, and extra change. "Twelve dollars. How are we going to last with twelve dollars? I can't even afford to live in this dump!"

"Don't worry. We've only been here for two days. They won't charge us for staying here for a week,"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course,"

He hugged me for quite a while, and for once, I had confidence. I had confidence in myself that we could survive here with little money...

* * *

**sorry it's pretty short. this chapter sucked. heheheheh**

**xoxo**


	9. Floppy Hats and Sundresses

_Hi there. Long time no talk. I have to tell you guys something. Something important. So, **READ THIS. SERIOUSLY.** _

_The files for this story got lost in my computer. I don't know how, and I was going to update for you guys, but I the files were __**completely**__lost. If you guys read my story Dance With Me, you would know that I looked everywhere in my computer for these chapters and they're nowhere to be found. :s So I have to rewrite each and every chapter. I'm really sorry, there will be slow updates on this story. I'm so __**truly**__ sorry. __ I hope you guys understand. In all of the minimal free time I have, I will be writing for you guys, just to show my gratitude and how much I love you guys so much. _

_Well enough of that bad news, I have some good news! My friend, whose dream is also to be an author, got a card from her grandma, who's a caterer. My friend's grandma went to go to this author's party, and she actually met a lot of authors and publishers. There was this publisher there that gave my friend's grandma her card, and my friend can e-mail this publisher to edit her book, and if the publishing company likes her story, they'll publish it and make it a real book. SO, my friend gave me the information to the publisher so I can send in my stories to be edited and hopefully published as well. If you guys are interested in getting your stories transformed into books just PM me and I'll send you the information. So there's the good and bad news._

_And somebody requested that I do Random Facts about me, so I will post them at the end of each chapter. Enjoy this chapter and remember, you guys mean SO much to me; I'm so blessed and lucky to have you guys, seriously. A lot of you guys make my day with your positive reviews. I'm glad you guys enjoy my stories._

* * *

_**Shoutouts-**_

_Coogle100- Yeah, I know! They have to go all the way across the country. ROOOAD TRIP! Lol, thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it. _

_AJ Kenobi- Haha, I wasn't really feeling the amazement in the last chapter. x) And thanks for your positive feedback Lol, I'm glad you're a fan of my stories _

_Monkey D. Lyna- Really? From Texas? I really want to go there someday! I heard it's really hot though! :o_

_MariaLuvsYew- Haha, the pictures are up on my profile! And no problem! I don't remember reviewing, but if you say I did, I probably did! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Digidestend Angel and Izzy- Haha, thank you so much! I'll try my best to update frequently! Thanks for reviewing! _

_Guest- Aw thank you so much! I love you guys too! You guys are the reason why I'm continuing to write in the first place! I will keep writing as long as you guys want me to, even if my author career skyrockets soon! I will still write on here even if I'm a future author just to show how much I love you guys. Thanks for your review! _

_Mossdawn- Cat doesn't call the police because she's oblivious, no matter if she's acting or whatnot, she's always going to be oblivious to me no matter what; I think she's so much more adorable when she's part-lacking if you understand?.. Lol. And Cat just leaves her brother because if you put the pieces together, Cat didn't care at all. She just didn't want to live anymore because of her and Beck being split. I've felt like that before to be honest. Hope I answered your questions! Thanks for reviewing._

_CubeFistMan- I agree, it is going to be good. ;) Hehe, and my twitter for my personal is karinapaige. :)_

_M.D.G1986- Thank you, and I'm glad you enjoy the story. :)_

* * *

_Sorry for the long intro, it's been a while since I talked to you guys and there was news that had to be said. This chapter is going to be a pretty long, because there's two days crammed in this chapter. Enjoy :)_

_Xoxo_

_-iCraveBat_

* * *

_**Day One**_

I woke up in the springy and dusty bed, tangled in the sheets again as I heard Beck mumble. "Urrhgheg," He grunted.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, hitting him. "Beck, get up."

"I want pancakes with my syrup," He slurred, half-asleep, yet half-awake as well.

"We can't have pancakes. Get your butt up." I smacked his arm as he turned face down on the bed. "Beck! Wake up already! You're such a lazy butt face," I stated, then crossed my arms.

"I want two pancakes with a lot of syrup please," He slurred into his pillow.

"You're useless." I said, then went to the bathroom to freshen myself up. I attempted to run back to Beck, "Hi."

"What are you doing up? It's like ten in the morning," He grumbled.

"What are you doing **not** up?" Cat smiled. "It's a beautiful day, let's go somewhere!"

"Okay." Beck trudged out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Turn that frown upside down mister!"

"I'm tiiiiirreedd!" Beck complained.

"Stop complaining! What time did you go to sleep last night?" I placed one hand on my hip.

"Like three," Beck said from the bathroom.

"Why? That's so late!" I screamed.

"Because I was just thinking about some stuff,"

"Like what?"

"How much I love you,"

I smiled, and then caught myself, "Oh shut up." I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "Seriously, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, I don't want to put so much weight on your shoulders. Let me handle this," Beck came out of the bathroom, walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Okay," I bit my lip almost to the point it started bleeding.

"So are you hungry?" He sat on the bed. I sat on his lap and sighed.

"No, let's just go somewhere,"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go-" I was interrupted by my phone. It was my little brother. "Beck, its Frankie." I frowned and answered with a choked voice, "Hello?"

"Cat! Cat! Please come home! I'm scared! Where are you? Where's mom?"

"Frankie, I need you to calm down for me. Please. I'll be home soon, I promise. Eight more days, and I'll be home. I promise."

"Okay..." He sobbed. "I miss you and mom."

When he said that, I almost broke into tears. I've never seen him in this state before. "I'll be home soon. I promise, call mom. If she doesn't answer, don't call the police yet. Wait until I get home to call the police." I choked on my tears.

"W-why?"

"Because if you do, they're going to come to the house and ask where your temporary guardian is; they're going to find out where I am and they're going to take you away to another family. Do you want to be taken away?" I asked sternly.

"N-no,"

"Please don't worry; I'll be home in no time. In the meantime, if mom doesn't answer, call our older brother. Okay?"

"But I don't like Henry. He creeps me out a lot," He sounded nervous.

"Then call Uncle Blaze. You have to trust me on this. Call me every day."

"Okay…"

I hung up and lay down on Beck's lap. "I'm such a terrible sister,"

"No you're not," He stroked my hair. "It's my fault."

"How?" I sat up and wiped my tears with my free arm.

"The day you left your brother was the day you decided to fly out here, because of me."

I stared at the floor and sniffled, "I was so upset; I just wanted to get away from it all. I didn't care that I just left my brother behind, all I cared about was myself." I began to cry again. "It's my fault that my mom could possibly be dead right now. It's my fault that I left my brother at home. It's my fault that I practically forced all of our friends to drive across the country to come and get us. It's _my entire_ fault." I cried in Beck's lap silently.

"Shhh, baby girl. It's okay. Nobody hates you for what you did. You felt like you were doing what seemed right in the moment. Your brother is going to be fine. He has food, water, shelter, and it's basically a kid's dream to be home alone, right?" He smiled. "I promise your mom is going to be fine. No matter where she is. All my prayers go out to her. And if our friends didn't love us like I know they love us, they wouldn't be driving all the way across the country for us. Don't blame this all on yourself, okay? I take equal part in this; I should've just listened to you when you were trying to explain the whole Robbie situation. If I just listened then this would've never happened. It's okay Kitten. Everything's going to be okay. I promise." Beck's promising words always made me have at least _some_ faith.

"Pinky swear?" I never, ever, stopped believing in the pinky swear, because I don't know if this was coincidence or not, but the pinky swear always worked for me.

"Pinky swear." Beck shook my small pinky with his. His pinky was like the size of my middle finger.

* * *

We arrived at a local duck park as I sat on the grass. I was wearing my sunflower sundress with a floppy hat and my favorite pair of aviator sunglasses. "Come sit." I pat the patch of grass next to me and motioned Beck to sit down next to me.

He smiled and walked his way over; crossing his legs awkwardly on the grass. "Why are we here?" He started picking at the grass.

"Because," I lay my head down on his shoulder. "It's so beautiful here. It reminds me of Daniel Park back at home." I frowned, but hid it by looking down at the grass and picking at it. "I miss Hollywood so much,"

"Me too Cat, me too. But we're in New York! Broadway! The Brooklyn Bridge! The World Trade Center! The Empire State Building! The Statue of Liberty! There are so many things out in this state, and we're pretty much neglecting it. While we're here, we pretty much shouldn't take it for granted."

"You're right," I admitted. "But don't you have to pay to go to those places?"

"So? Hakuna matata," He winked.

"Why didn't you say YOLO?" I smiled.

"Because YOLO is overrated; hakuna matata will never be replaced,"

"Oh my gosh! That's so true!" I giggled as my phone started going on a vibrating rampage. "Hello?"  
"Hey Cat?"

"Who is speaking?"

"It's Tori! Don't you have caller ID?"

"Yes,"

"Oookay. Well we're right on the border of Utah and Colorado. Robbie needed to puke so we're at a quick pit stop."

"You didn't need to tell me that Robbie had motion sickness…"

"Sorry."

"Wait, you guys are already like in Colorado?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, we were driving all day and all night, we want to get to you guys ASAP! At this rate, well, if Robbie decides to stop puking… Then we'll be there in about two or three days!" I heard her smiling over the phone. "Robbie! Don't put your dirty shirt on my lap!" I heard something smash over the phone.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah- Jade! Will you wait for Robbie to get in the car before you start driving? Oh my God, Jade stop! You made Robbie fall!"

I gasped, "Are you sure everything's fine?"

"Yeah, definitely. Don't worry, we're fine."

"Okay then,"

"So what have you- Jade! How could you just leave him on the sidewalk? Where's Andre? In the bathroom? Why are you just leaving them here? Ugh, sorry Cat, I gotta go. There's a lot kind of going on, call you when we're at our next pit stop in Missouri. Robbie, will you stop cry-"And after that she was cut off. I think she hung up; I didn't even want to know what was happening.

Beck asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh, it was just Tori. Apparently they're in Colorado already and Robbie had motion sickness. She's going to call back once they're in Missouri."

"They're already in Colorado?"  
"That's what I said! They were driving all night and all day. I guess they pulled an all nighter,"

"I guess so," He shrugged. "You hungry?"

"No, I want to save our money when we're like starving," I smiled.

"That's smart," He nodded.

"I'm not all stupid! Most of the time!" I punched his arm. "Are **you** hungry?"

"A little,"

"Oh I know!"

"What?"

"You know how those people perform out in like, public for money? What if we do that?" My eyes widened.

He chuckled, "Go for it! I think you'd do amazing."  
"What about you?" I pointed with my purple cast.

"I don't sing, Kitten. Just act," He shrugged.

"You sang that one time with Tori! And you sounded fantastic," I gushed and bit my lip.

He smiled and shook his head, "I only sang because I was forced to for that role. I'm not a singer,"

"You could at least try," I smiled. "Please please please please? Pretty please? I really like hearing you sing,"

"And I like hearing your angelic voice every day when I wake up in the morning," He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Let's start doing it!"

"When?"  
"Now!" I got up and walked to a busy sidewalk. I placed my hat neatly on the ground and winked at Beck. I saw him salute and I began to sing.

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that they keep on closing_

I saw a man with a suit on standing in front of me, crossing his arms. He had black hair, neatly styled, a few wrinkles on his face, and he looked like a professional. I suddenly got nervous, but I hid the expressions on my face and kept singing.

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding, I keep keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

The man dropped a 100-dollar-bill in my floppy hat as I gasped, "That's a lot of money,"

"I'm aware." He sighed and said, "You have talent kid. I'm Mr. Evans, owner of a recording company. What's your name?" He had a thick English accent.

"Really?" I gasped. "My name's Cat. Short for Caterina Valentine,"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen, I'm a sophomore at a performing arts high school in Hollywood,"

"Hollywood Arts? I've heard of it, there's a lot of good publicity on that school. What are you doing here in New York?"

"It's a long story." I placed my arm on my hip.

"And uh, how'd you get those uh…" He looked at me up and down. "Injuries?"

"That's another long story. Well, I got beat up by this robber guy," I explained.

"Shame. Who are you here with?" He looked around.

"My boyfriend," I pointed over to him and motioned him to come over here.

"That's likely."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I burst out.

"Most teenagers like you run away from home with their boyfriend,"

I bit my lip and looked at the ground awkwardly. Beck came over and broke the awkward silence, "What's going on?"

I explained, "Beck, this is Mr. Evans. He's the owner of a recording company. Mr. Evans, this is Beck, my boyfriend."

"He's handsome."

Beck chuckled, "Thanks, I've heard." He shook his hand firmly.

"I would like to sign your girlfriend to my company,"

I gasped, "W-what? Does that mean I have to stay here?"

"Yup. You'll live in New York for a while, maybe close to a year or two to get your career started. Then you can go back to Hollywood." He explained.

"W-what?" I nearly fainted. "I don't want to stay here. I want to go back home. I have a brother to take care of and a mother to find,"

"Excuse me, I have to take this call." He pressed a button on his Bluetooth and walked a couple feet away.

Beck walked in front of me, "Take the deal,"

"What? No! I want to go back to Hollywood and go to Hollywood Arts!"

"Cat, listen to me. This is a once in a lifetime chance, you have to take this opportunity. Hollywood Arts is just a school for kids to practice what they aspire to be, you want to be a singer, and this guy can make it come true."

"What about us?"

"I'll go back to Hollywood, you stay here. Big things can happen for you,"

"What? No, I want to be with you! Please stay here with me,"

"I can't baby girl. I have my job to get to, finish high school, and help pay the rent at my parent's house, all of that stuff. It's only for a few months. I'll let Frankie stay with me or Uncle Blaze. I'll find your mom."

"Beck, no. I want to be with you,"

"We are going to be together Cat. I promise you I'll call every hour of every day. I can't stand being away from you,"

"Then why are you trying to convince me to say yes?"  
"Because I want you to live your dream,"

"I'm not going to live my dream happily if you aren't here with me!" I shrieked.

"Cat, everything's falling into place. It's only for a few months. Then you can come back home,"

"But I don't want to stay here alone! I need you,"

"I need you more than you need me. It's going to be devastating without you here, but I promise you that everything will be okay." Beck took my hands.

Mr. Evans walked over to us, "It's clear that you need more time to think. That's very understandable." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a card, "Call me when you have your answer,"

I nodded, speechless. I grabbed my floppy hat off the ground and pulled out the $100 and gave it to Beck. "This is the money he gave me."

"So now we have $112," He smiled, but I still had a frown on my face. "Don't worry about it Kitten. You'll be fine,"

"Promise?" I asked him.

"Pinky swear," He held out his pinky.

* * *

**Day Two**

I reached for my PearPhone, I had a lot of numbers to dial. First, I called Frankie.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Frankie, it's Cat."

"Seven more days!"  
"Actually, it'll be two more days!"  
"What? You said it would be eight more days yesterday!"  
"Yeah, it's complicated."

"O-kay. So why are you calling?"

"I wanted to ask you some random questions,"

"Why?"

"Why can't I?"

"Touche,"

"Okay, so do you know Beck? Beck Oliver?"

"Yes,"

"Do you think you could stay with you for a few months?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"He's too laid back… What if I die or something? He probably wouldn't care,"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's-" I caught myself and grinned out of annoyance. "You won't; I mean, wouldn't die!"

"You seem tense. Are you saying that I'm going to stay with Beck for a few months?"

I gulped. "No,"

"Liar."

"Well maybe! But you have to listen, something really important came up!"

"Yeah, way more important than me, huh?"

I heard a dial tone and threw my phone on the wall. I placed my hands on my face and groaned. Beck rubbed his eyes and asked me, "Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Frankie hates me."

"Why do you say that?"  
"He doesn't understand the whole: 'him staying with you for a few months'."

"Well does he know why you're not going to be home?"

"No, he hung up before I could tell him." I sighed.

"Well maybe if he knew, he would be happy for you."

"You didn't hear his tone of voice he was using with me. He only uses that tone when he's really mad. Like super mad; like the time I accidentally embarrassed him in front of the girl he liked, he wouldn't talk to me for months! I'm so screwed,"

"Cat, you're overreacting."

"Yeah, you're probably right…"

He rolled over on the bed so his back was facing me while I was sitting on the lounger. "Well good night,"

He mumbled, "Good night,"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I punched in a few buttons so I could call Tori.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tori!"

"Hey Cat,"  
"So where are you guys?"

"Kansas."  
"Oh,"

"Yup. And I'm driving and everyone is snoring. It's really annoying actually,"

"I thought you didn't get your license yet?"

"So?"

"O-kay. Why is everyone sleeping?"  
"Because it's six A.M.?"

"Oh. It's seven over here,"

"Oh, one hour difference?"

"I'm guessing,"

"Ooh! Punch buggy blue!"

I heard over the line, "OW!" I'm guessing it was Jade.

"Oops, I gotta go Cat. I'll call you around 7 P.M. tonight, that's probably when we're in Illinois,"

"But your next pit stop is in Missouri,"

"We changed the pit stop,"

"Oh. Call you later,"

"See you soon! OW! Jade! Bye Cat."

"Bye!"

I hung up, and the final call was to Mr. Evans.

"Mr. Evans' secretary,"

"Can I get a hold of Mr. Evans please?"

"Please hold,"

"Okay."

There was a tune playing for at least ten minutes, until I finally heard his accent. "Mr. Evans,"

"Hi, it's Cat. The girl you met yesterday on the sidewalk, singing,"  
"Oh, yes! Cat! Have you decided what you want to do yet?"

I gulped. "Actually, yes."

"Well?"

"I can't take it."

"What do you mean?"  
"I have high school to finish, and my brother to take care of. I have too much on my plate already,"

"This is a once in a lifetime chance Miss Valentine,"

"I'm aware of that."

"Well okay then. Something about you makes me iffy about things. I'll keep your number on a bulletin board. I'll keep one spot open in my schedule of renting the recording booths if you change your mind. Call me if you change your mind,"

"Okay." I gulped. I couldn't believe I was turning down a record deal. I've always wanted to be asked to be signed to a company, and I couldn't believe I was actually turning it down.

* * *

Beck and I decided to go out and eat for the first time we were here, and we decided to go to this Italian place, which makes you really feel like you're in Italy.

"This place is nice,"

"Yeah, I'll miss it," Beck smiled.

I frowned, "I have to tell you something,"

"What is it?"  
"I called Mr. Evans today,"

"And? You told him that you accepted?"

"No,"  
"Cat!"  
"Whaty?" I asked innocently.

"What'd you tell him?"

"I turned him down because I said I had school to finish and my brother to take care of." I gulped as I saw Beck's smile disappear from his face and an angry look in his eyes. "But he said that he would keep my spot open if I changed my mind!"  
"That's not the point,"

"Then what is?" He seemed angry.

"Why would you tell him that you don't want to do it? I thought we agreed that you were going to stay here. I want things to be happy for you!"

"Well how can I be happy if I'm alone here? I just wanted to be with you! I don't care what I work as, pop star or not, I just want to be with you! It doesn't matter about the record deal! I could care less! I just wanted what's best for **us**!"

"You mean what's best for **you.**"

I choked on my tears, "So you don't like me being with you?"

"Of course I do baby girl! I just wanted to make sure that you had a great job. I wanted you to have the career you've wanted to have for a long time now! I am going to miss you too! But that's the whole point here: you have to make sacrifices for the ones you love."

I shook my head, "Why are you arguing with me? I just wanted to make things go back to normal! You don't know what it's like being in my place! I miss my friends, I miss my family, and I miss Hollywood! You think I like living here? I love it in Hollywood! I didn't want to come here for a record deal!"

"Then why'd you come here in the first place?" Beck raised his voice at me, in front of the whole restaurant.

"That's not fair!"

"How is it not fair? You came here! If you hadn't have come here in the first place then we wouldn't be in this mess! This is **your** fault!"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. His eyes widened, "Oh my God."

"That's the meanest thing you've ever said to me!"

He tried to hug me, "I'm so sorry,"

I pushed him away with my one good arm, "No, just stop. Don't even **try** and talk to me anymore. Don't even apologize, because I won't accept it." I stormed out the restaurant and trudged my way home, depressed. Every five seconds I had to wipe several tears off my face.

When I got home, I lay on the bed, looking out the window. It was raining pretty hard. I heard to door open as I turned around. _Beck_. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the window.

"Cat? Are you still mad at me?" He said softly. "I'm so, so, so sorry for saying those words to you Cat. I shouldn't have said that,"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does, to me."

"Just, stay out of my life Beck. Sure, for the next two days we're going to be living together, but when we get back home, don't even think about talking to me."

"Cat-"

"Don't." My phone started to ring. It was Tori. I stood up and walked inside the bathroom and locked the door. "Hey Tori,"

"Hi Cat. We're in Illinois, right now, it's raining pretty hard. We're going to stop driving for a couple hours, okay? We're all really tired and we need rest. We'll be there in three days. Promise!"

I sighed, "Okay. Good luck you guys,"

"Thanks for understanding. God! Jade's foot is in my face!"

"Thank you so much Tori. For just coming out to New York, crammed in a car, to come and get me and Beck."

"What are friends for?"

"Okay, thanks for informing me."

"Kay, I'm going to sleep now. Bye,"

"Bye,"

I walked out the bathroom as Beck asked from the bed, "Who was that?"

"Nobody." I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just, go to sleep." He rolled over the twin size bed and pat my regular spot.

"No. I'm sleeping on the lounger tonight,"

"Come on, Cat... Please, forgive me!"

"I meant what I said." I sat on the lounger and turned my back on Beck. This was going to be a long three days.

* * *

_Eeeek! You guys! This took me FOREVER to write! Hope you guys like it, don't get so mad at me for splitting them again! D: I'll update as soon as I can!_

* * *

**Random Fact About iCraveBat: It kind of annoys me when other authors on FanFiction act like they're eight years old or something. I mean, come on. Please be more mature! :p**

**But there's only a few, and I haven't seen any of those people writing for Victorious. Mostly for other shows/books/movies/etc. So glad I found a fan base who don't act like little kids :)**

xoxo

iCraveBat :)


	10. I Don't Feel The Love Anymore

_Hi you guys, it's been awhile. Recently I've been thinking if I should just quit FF all in all. Honestly, I really love it, and you guys have been so amazing but I just don't think that this is for me. When and IF I leave, I will remember all of you, and I hope you'll remember me. It's a big IF._

_Thanks to all who reviewed, and thank you so much for 50 reviews. Really appreciate it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or and Nicholas Sparks quotes._

_-iCB_

* * *

_**Day Three**_

I stretched out my arms above my head and looked over to Beck, who was wide awake, staring back at me. "Why are you staring at me?" I grimly retorted.

"Please, I'm sorry for yelling at you Cat, don't be mad. I love you. All last night I was thinking about how I screwed things up, and I just want us to be together. I love you, I love you, I love you, and I love you." He seemed sincere.

"No. You should've thought about your word choices when you yelled at me. You know how sensitive I get." I wasn't going to forgive him, not this time. He wasn't going to get my sympathy that easily.

"Cat, please. I love you so much; I can't stand it when we're apart. Please. What do you want me to do? I can't go back in time. I'm so sorry; - I- I just kind of blew up." He looked at me with anxiety in his eyes.

"Well now you won't blow up anymore because I'm not going to be such a burden in your life now, am I?" I turned my body around, so that my back was facing him.

His voice was on the verge of cracking, "Cat… Please. I'm begging,"

I sighed deeply, looked down and furrowed my brows, "I'm sorry Beck." I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my PearPhone. It was on a vibrating rampage as I pressed the green button to the left on my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cat, it's Tori."

"Yup."

"Oh-kaaayy… So we're in Pennsylvania right now, we're almost there! We drove nearly all night. We'll be there tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." I pouted.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked with anxiety in her voice.

"Tori, I need to talk to you."

"What's up?"

I turned over on the lounger to see Beck staring back at me with sorry eyes. "Hold on." I sat up at looked at him. "Beck?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to be together if we're always fighting. Probably nearly every week we fight over something so stupid. We were both better off when we weren't together."

"But Cat, I love you." He stood up and grabbed my waist.

"I don't want to risk our friendship again. I mean, look at where we are! We're in New York because of this," I pointed to the both of us. "Because of our relationship,"

"Cat, I can't stay away from you. We fight sometimes, but I'm willing to give it another shot if you do." He grabbed my wrists and held them close to his chest.

I jerked away, "I can't. We fight and I don't tolerate that."

"That's what we do, we fight! So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever. You and me... everyday."

"Beck…" I closed my eyes and shook my head in confusion and shock. "Please." I walked away from his grasp and walked out the door.

"Hey, Tori. Are you still there?"

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"I have good news and bad news, then more bad news." I bit my lip.

"Yikes, what happened?"

"Good news or bad news?"

"Let's do the good news first,"

"Well I was offered a record deal yesterday."

"Cat! That's great! From who?"

"This guy named Mr. Evans."

"Wait, does the bad news mean you're not coming back home for a while?"

"No, the bad news is that I didn't take the record deal. I have too much on my plate and I want to finish high school! I don't want to live here! I didn't bring Mr. Longneck!" I pouted.

"This is a once in a lifetime chance, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure. But he said if I changed my mind I could call him again."

"Hey, it's your decision. Do what _you_ want to do Cat. So what's the other bad news?"

"I broke up with Beck." I bit my lower lip and furrowed my brows.

"What? Why? When? What? Why?"

"Don't yell at me!"

Tori scoffed, "Why did you break up with him?"

"Because he said it was all my fault and he didn't even take any of the blame that we were here. And he blamed me for all of the arguments we had. He made me cry and it's all over, he's trying to make me get back together with him, and I was almost going to take him back, but I just can't. We fight a lot and I just can't handle it anymore."

"Aw, Cat. It's okay."

"No, Tori it's not! Everything is just.." I shook my head.

"Cat, if you want Beck back then you'll just have to forgive him."

"But he doesn't understand, if I take him back he wouldn't have been taught a lesson!"

"Cat, if he truly loves you, he won't do it again."

"How do I know he won't?" I asked, my voice was quiet and gently.

"You have to trust that he won't."

I was in shock when she said that. _Did I trust Beck? _"Uh.. I gotta go. Call me back when you guys get here."

"Okay. Good luck."

"With what?" I asked, clueless.

"Everything." And with that, there was a familiar dial tone.

I looked down at my feet and was startled by the open of a door. I turned around to see Beck. Beckham Oliver.

"Hi," I forced a smile.

He placed a hair behind my ear as I took a deep breath. He gently- yet huskily said, "I remember my mom told me something when we were thirteen, and I had my first break-up. I wasn't all that bummed out."

I smiled at that memory. "What did she say?"

"She said, 'the greater the love, the greater the tragedy when it's over.'" He took a long pause before he leaned in, and I let him. He placed his lips over mine as I shut my eyes closed. I felt his sweet lips on mine, but I wasn't kissing back. I was confused, and I didn't know what to do. I felt something, but it wasn't like before: with the huge fireworks and the smile I usually had. It felt like there wasn't enough love. There wasn't the connection anymore. He pulled away, but he saw a look at my deafening face. My face went pale, as I took uneven breaths. My eyebrows were slanted, merely because I was furrowing them.

"Beck… Please." I placed my hand over his.

"Don't you feel the sparks?" He asked.

"I-I-I'm sorry Beck." I shook my head and ran to the parking lot. I took deep breaths, and then strolled along to the sidewalk. And I didn't **dare** to look back.

* * *

_What's New On TheSlap?:_

_Tori Vega: Oh my gosh, Robbie started puking again! Gross! Mood: Grossed-out_

_Robbie Shapiro: I think Jade likes me, she's comforting me. ;) Mood: Flirty_

_Jade West: Nowhere to sleep with Vega's complained about Robbie's barf. I can't believe I was stuck to comfort the kid! How old is he? 10? Mood: Wazzed off_

_Andre Harris: Driving to New York. Everybody's givin' me a headache! Mood: Annoyed_

_Beck Oliver: I miss Cat. Mood: Devastated_

_Cat Valentine: In need of Mr. Longneck, anybody seen him? I need somebody who will listen to me. :( Mood: Confused_

_Jade West: Robbie WHAT? YOU THINK I LIKE YOU? IN YOUR DREAMS!_

_Robbie Shapiro: Jade Don't deny it. ;) _

_Tori Vega: Jade Yeah, we know you like him. ;)_

* * *

I walked home at around 8:00 pm, in the pouring rain. New York was not on my side. I opened the door to see Beck sleeping on the lounger, with a note on the nightstand.

_Cat, you sleep on the bed tonight. I'll sleep on the lounger... I love you._

I rolled my eyes and threw the note on the floor. I curled in a ball under the sheets of the bed, feeling scared. There was a thunderstorm rolling in and I was **terrified** of them. Whenever there was one, I would go to Beck's RV and crash with him. We would cuddle all night long and I would feel safe. It's not going to be like that tonight.

* * *

**Day Four**

I stared at the ceiling, wondering. I reached for my PearPhone and called Tori.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Tori. You here yet?"

"Yeah, almost. We're about an hour away. See you soon. What building are you in?"

"In a really yucky one. It's really dull. You'll find it."

"We'll be there soon, don't worry."

"Okay. And Tori?.."

"Yeah, what's up?"

I bit my lip. "I think I'm going to take that record deal."

"That's great Cat!"

"If you really think so… Do you think I should take it?"

"Yeah, it would be an awesome opportunity! How long are you going to be gone?"

"He said a year or two. But I really love Hollywood Arts, and I don't want to leave."

"Cat, it's cool, you'll probably be all home schooled and stuff!"

"I don't know Tori…"

"You can become famous by this Cat!"

I sighed deeply. "I think I'm going to take it."

"Yay! Cat that's great!" Tori squealed, then she spoke very seriously, "Just promise me you won't become one of those drama queen airheads!"

"What are those?" I giggled, being 'Cat' again.

"Never mind, I shouldn't have said anything, I know you won't."

"See you later Tori, I just won't be coming back home… Who's going to take care of my little brother?" I gasped and sat up. "My Uncle Blaze can only take so much of him!"

"I will. If Beck won't, I will. He can spend a year here."

"No, I can't just leave him for a year! Have you seen my mom yet?"

"Relax Cat, just call her."

I gulped. "What if she gets angry?"

"If you need somebody to talk to, I'm here."

"Thank you Tori, you're the bestest friend ever!"

"I know I am." Tori chuckled over the phone. "See ya Cat."

"Bye Tori!" I smiled, and then called my mom.

It took a couple of rings, but she finally answered, "CATERINA HANNAH VALENTINE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"What? Where have **you** been? I was at the hospital two weeks ago and NOW you decide to pick up? And what was up with that recording? You had me worried sick, mom!" I retorted.

"CATERINA, YOU GET YOUR SORRY BUTT HOME. NOW."

"Mom, I can't!"

"AND WHY NOT?"

"Can you please stop yelling at me? And I'm in New York with Beck! It's a long story, I would've told you sooner if you weren't MIA for the past 14 days!"

"NEW YORK? NEW YORK? YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO TO NEW YORK WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?"

'Mom, I'm fine! Just please would you stop yelling at me?"

"WHAT FOR? CATERINA, I AM YOUR MOTHER. DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME."

"Mom! Stop! I'm in New York with Beck because of just me being a teenage girl and screwing up sometimes. You weren't home so what was I supposed to do? You were probably out somewhere getting drunk and hanging out in casinos! And-"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON? THAT IS NOT HOW YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TALK TO YOUR MOM THAT-"

"I wasn't done, mom! I had Frankie call Uncle Blaze and he's staying with him right now! I'm with Beck in New York and I got a record deal here! And I'm going to take it!"

"YOU GOT A RECORD DEAL? AND YOU'RE SAYING YES? OH NO YOU AREN'T."

"What? Yes I am! You can't stop me from this!" There was a pause before I muttered, "Dad would've been proud."

"Cat…" She exhaled, the carbon dioxide filled with stress and fatigue. "I'm sorry for yelling at you… I just don't want my baby girl growing up without me. I am so proud of you, you handled this very maturely. I love you."

"Love you too mom…" I said. "Is Frankie home with you?"

"Yes, he's home."

"Is he still mad?"

"I don't know. You'll have to call him."

"Mom, I won't be home for a year at minimum." I shut my eyes, preparing for the loud voice my mom had.

"It's okay baby. Just promise to call me every week. I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon," I hung up and dialed Mr. Evans.

"This is Mr. Evans."

"I've decided to take the record deal."

"Who is calling?"  
"Cat Valentine."  
"Oh yes, yes! I knew you would. I just had a feeling you would. Can you do tomorrow to record a demo of something?"

"Uh, yes. A demo of what?"

"Anything!"

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Where?"  
"I'll pick you and your boyfriend up at your apartment. Where is it?"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore… And he's not going to be staying with me after today. He's going back home."

"I apologize, where is your home?"  
"It's dull and gray. You won't miss it."

"Fantastic. See you tomorrow. Bring your vocals!"

"Oh I will. Thanks Mr. Evans." I hung up and collapsed on my bed. "This is just too much." I whispered to myself. Beck woke up soon enough and asked, "Something wrong?"

"No."

"I was worried about you last night." He confessed.

"Oh." I kept throwing one word answers at him.

"Cat, I have a question for you." He sat at the edge of the bed as I looked at him to continue. "Do you still love me?"

I looked down, examined my cuticles and shrugged.

"Cat, talk to me." He scoot closer to me.

I looked up at him; desperate for an answer. "I-I don't know."

He leaned in closer to me and started kissing me passionately, like when we first got together. This time, I kissed him back. I tried to feel the spark as I smashed his face closer to mine, but to no avail. I pulled away and shook my head. "I don't feel anything special anymore."

He shook his head disappointingly and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we don't have the love we used to have. I'm sorry for wrecking our relationship. I hope we can stay close." I looked at him, broken and now depressed.

"Don't be sorry baby girl, no matter what happens, I am going to protect you. I may not be your boyfriend, but I want to protect you from anything and everything. I still love you Cat." Beck confessed.

* * *

Tori ran out of the car and rushed to hug me. "Cat! I haven't seen you in forever!" She nearly squeezed the life out of me.

"Tori! Did you bring Mr. Longneck with you?"

"Uh no."

"Phooey." I pouted.

Jade stomped out of the car and went straight up to me. "What the heck Cat? Why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry." I gulped and twiddled my hands.

"You're lucky you aren't dead." She crossed her arms.

Tori screamed from the car, "Got your bags Beck?"

"Yup." Beck walked to the car with two duffel bags in hand. "Cat, you got your bags?"

"Uhm.." I stammered.

"You didn't tell him yet?" Tori asked me.

"Tell me what?" He seemed anxious.

"I decided to take the record deal from Mr. Evans." I bit my lip as he attacked me with a bear hug. He whispered quietly in my ear, "That's great baby girl. You'll always be on my mind even if I'm not on yours. Good luck, I love you."

I shut my eyes tightly as I tried not to shed a tear. I took a deep breath of the polluted air of New York and deliberately said, "I love you too."

He was taken aback and pulled away from me quickly. He started looking at me with a confused face as I kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, I do love you Beck." I whispered quietly.

"Let's hit the road!" Tori clapped her hands and slid into the passenger seat.

I forced a smile as they all were crammed in the car ready to drive back across the country. I waved and placed my hands in my pockets and let a tear drop down my face. I quickly wiped the tear away and blew air kisses to all of them. I choked out, "Bye."

* * *

_So Cat's in New York for a year? Twists and turns appear later… Don't hate me. And I just had to tell you guys I just got a follow from Ariana on my twitter! I go on there a lot now. My Arianator twitter is RepresentGrande and my personal twitter is karinapaige. Just informing you. Hehe._

* * *

_Random Fact about Me:_

_I have the phone LG Rumor Touch by Sprint, it sucks. I hate it. I want the iPhone 4s though! :p What phone do you have?_

_Until next time. Hopefully._

_-iCB_


	11. Video Chatting

_Hello! :] I have decided to stay… Yup. And this would have been up sooner… But when I finished this my internet was down, and I couldn't post it._

_And almost EVERYONE has an iPhone, omg. I'm jealous. D: Thanks to: Digidestend Angel, CourtsxBatFan, mossdawn, AJ Kenobi, fallspring99, Jeremy Shane, Caterina Kitten, M.D.G1986, MariaLuvsYew (Her mom was missing because Cat accused her of going to the casinos and stuffs.. And she was right. :o And MIA means missing in action. :D), threewordseightletters, and alliedawnmarie03 for reviewing! That was a lot for this chapter… Wow, I love you guys. Hahha, enjoy._

* * *

I watched them drive off across the country as I sighed. _Here we go… A stepping stone to a new life._ I walked back inside the cruddy apartment thinking about what I said to Beck… I told him I loved him again, which was completely true, but I don't want to be with him because all we do is fight. I massaged my temples while sitting on the lounger, because of the massive headache I got. The headaches were coming back.. I grabbed my PearPhone and updated on TheSlap.

_What's New on TheSlap?: _

_Tori Vega: ROAD TRIP! The car is even MORE crammed with Beck squeezing in… It bothers me that we left Cat behind. Mood: Bummed-out_

_Robbie Shapiro: More driving… I'm in the passenger seat next to Jade. ;) Mood: Curious_

_Jade West: Don't even think about it Shapiro. Do not TOUCH me. You understand that? You will not touch me, you will not talk to me, and you will not touch my scissors. Mood: Annoyed_

_Andre Harris: DANG Jade… Calm down. Missing my Lil' Red though. Mood: Ugh_

_Beck Oliver: Missing her more every second… Mood: Upset_

_Cat Valentine: Headache. I hope this record deal is worth it! Missing Mr. Longneck, the best giraffe in the world! Mood: Alone_

I dropped my phone on the floor and lay in bed. I went under the covers and shut my eyes tightly, eventually falling asleep.

* * *

I walked in the recording studio and gasped at its beauty. It was so amazing, everything was polished and sleek, and it looked extremely expensive. Mr. Evans explained, "So you'll come in here every afternoon to record some things, I know for sure that you have the talent to make it big. This is Evelyn, my niece. She's in the recording business as well and she'll be your manager. She's still kind of new to this but she'll get the hang of it." He clasped his lips together. "She's only 18, so it's not that huge of an age difference, yes?" Evelyn had stunning brown locks just past her shoulders, blue doe-like eyes, and she was VERY skinny. She smiled: her teeth were straight and super white. "How are you?"

I shook her hand with my free one, "I'm great!"

Mr. Evans clapped, "She'll be like- one of your best friends here."

Evelyn nodded, "Yeah, we'll have a GREAT time together, it'll be so fun!"

I smiled awkwardly as Mr. Evans continued, "This is Smith, and he'll be monitoring your sessions, with sound check and all the good stuff." Smith was bald, and had a headphones tan across the top of his head, does he wear them that much? "He waved, "How do you do?"

"Great, thanks for asking." I waved back.

"He's only 22, so he's quite young as well. I tried to find some people who were in your age range, but had the musician experience. He'll be like your other best friend." Mr. Evans clarified. After a couple of blunt seconds passing, he clapped, "Let's make some magic, shall we?"

I walked inside the booth and was given a 'thumbs up' sign. I nodded and began to sing a capella. _I'm in here, can anybody see me? Can anybody help? I'm in here, a prisoner of mystery, can anybody help? Can you hear my call? Are you coming to get me now? I've been waiting here for you to come get me. I need you to hold, all of the sadness hiding in me now..._

Mr. Evans held his hand up and muttered something. "_Stop, wait!_" I stopped and asked, "What happened?"

"You aren't singing happily. What's wrong?" Mr. Evans propped his elbow on the desk.

"I just miss everyone, y'know? It's kind of hard. I just sang what came to me."

"So you don't want to be here, because you said you were a prisoner."

"No, I do… I just don't like where I live, it's musky and dirty and dull and gray and it feels like prison. It's not cozy like my room at home and it's not comforting, what if someone came inside and kidnapped me? I want to take this record deal." I said confidently.

"Very well then, pack up your stuff at home."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Pack up your stuff, you're out."

"Out? Out where? I want to take this record deal! Please, please please!" I went down on my knees and pleaded.

Mr. Evans laughed along with Smith and Evelyn. "Not out of here, are you crazy? Your voice is worth a million dollars! Out of your apartment, you're going to move in with Evelyn."

I stood up and fluffed my hair, "Oh okay!" I smiled.

Evelyn hooked arms with mine, "Oh my gosh! We're going to have so much fun! We can talk about boys and have movie nights and do our nails and stuff!" She acted like a 5-year-old, but its okay, because I love all of the things she mentioned.

"Is your house comforting?" I asked.

Evelyn scoffed, "Are you kidding? I have a two story building with a fireplace and a movie theater. Do the math!" She smiled.

I clapped, "Yay!"

"I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"What's up with all the casts?"

"Oh, no big deal. I'm supposed to get them off in three weeks."

"Coolness, let's go pack up your stuff!"

I squealed, maybe this isn't so bad…

* * *

It's been two weeks since I had talked to Beck. I hadn't got a call from him or the rest of the gang the whole time I've been here. I sat on my queen-sized bed as Evelyn came in with a tray of cookies. "Hey, is everything alright? You haven't come outside your room all morning."

"Yeah, it's just… I haven't gotten a call from my boyfriend or any of my friends back in Hollywood." I looked down at my phone.

"Then you call them!" Evelyn nudged.

"Okay…" I dialed Tori's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tori!"

"Cat? Is that you?"

"Yeah, don't you have caller ID?"

"Yeah, but my phone is being an idiot and putting all the numbers that call me as blocked numbers."  
"Wow, that's quite of a pickle!" I giggled. "I said pickle."

"You seem happy,"

"Yeah, it's really fun here, I get my casts off next week and I'm living with my friend Evelyn in this REALLY nice house! You can meet her!"

"How?"

"Over v-chat! Let's webcam!"

"Okay then, let me call Andre, Robbie, Jade, and Beck."

"Oh.. Right. How's Beck?"

"He's great… Good. Fine." She rapidly spat out. "Well, he's been super depressed lately without you by his side… And he doesn't want to call you because every time he hears your voice he breaks down… He's been watching your videos on TheSlap and slamming his head on the table every time he watches you. Everybody thinks he's gone wonky."

"Aw, that's so sad." I furrowed my brows. "Should I call him?"  
"He's your boyfriend, not mine. But if I were you, I would call him. 'Kay, I'm online."

"Is Beck online?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to call him first."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, see you later."

I pressed 'call' on Beck's options. He answered within seconds. "Cat, I miss you so much, I'm so glad you called." He was lying on his couch, hair like a hobo, scruff growing on his chin and above his lip, and bloodshot eyes.

"Oh my God! Beck! What happened? Why do you look so terrible?"

"Thanks." He smiled. "I don't get sleep at night because I think about you."  
"Aw!" Evelyn shouted next to me.

"Who was that?" Beck asked curiously.

"This is Evelyn!" I pushed the laptop to her so he saw her face. "She's my manager."

Beck waved casually. "Oh… Hello Evelyn."

"Hey Beck," Evelyn giggled and whispered in my ear, "Y'know, minus the hobo look, he's very cute."

"I know." I nodded and giggled. "He's mine though. You're all mine, right Beck?"

"I'm all yours, you're all mine." Beck smiled. "11 months and 2 weeks until you get back."

"Aw look! He's counting the days!" I covered my face to keep him from seeing me blush. I uncovered my face, "So why didn't you call? I miss you."

"Beca-" Suddenly the door was thrashed open, Alyssa Vaughn standing there. "Beck! What are you doing? Come on! We're going to be late for our dinner reservations!"

Evelyn gasped, "Is that Alyssa Vaughn?"

"Yeah, who are you?" Alyssa gave Evelyn a dirty look as my eyes had tears in them. I opened my mouth in despair as I pushed the camera back on me. "Beck! I thought you said you weren't going to get into a fight with me!"

"Cat, it's not what you think!"  
"You're cheating on me!" I wiped a tear from my cheek. "I thought you were done fighting with me and breaking my heart time after time! I thought we finished this! What happened?"

"Cat, please, let me talk!" He pleaded.

"What?"

Alyssa stood impatiently in the background tapping her foot on the ground, "I don't have all day!"

I rolled my eyes and sniffled. Beck continued, "She's just here because I was helping her plan her birthday party. She isn't a bad person; she's my friend, just like Tori and Jade are my friends."

"Yeah, right!" I cried uncontrollably. "I thought you were done with this nonsense! Why do you keep doing this to me? I told you I didn't want to fight anymore! It's only been two weeks and you're already making some date with Alyssa Vaughn!"

"Cat, please! I'm telling the truth!"

"Stop. We are D-O-N-E. Done. I mean it this time. Over the past five BILLION times I've said it, I mean it this time. You're always picking a fight with me you obviously DIDN'T learn your lesson. You don't care about my feelings and you never did. Bye Beck." I exited out of the call and cried in Evelyn's lap as she rubbed my back.

"Aw, honey, don't cry." She frowned. "I hate seeing you like this."  
"I told him I didn't want to fight with him anymore, and he does this to me?"  
"Cat, sit up hon'." She grabbed my torso and lifted me up. "You have to trust that Beck was telling the truth. He said he was helping to plan her birthday party. Do you trust him?"

"Of course I do! But what if he kisses Alyssa for her birthday or something? What if-"  
"That's _if_. Does he love you?"

"With all of his heart."

"Do you love him?"  
"Very much." I nodded.

"If he loves you like you told me, then he wouldn't fall for another girl. He was stand by you, no matter what, no matter where, no matter who it is."

I looked down. She was right. "I just don't know if I can trust Beck to that extent." I shrugged.

"You need to trust someone before you love them." Evelyn placed her hand on my thigh and smiled. "I'll leave you to think…" Evelyn stood up and left the cookie tray on my bed. I clasped my hands together and collapsed onto my bed. _I trust Beck… Right?_

* * *

Gasp! Oh Cat and your trust problems… This was kind of just an introduction chapter to what drama and twists and turns are coming up. :] I'll update as soon as I can… Much love. :]

* * *

Random Fact: I'm always scared about the first day of school; who's changed; who hasn't; who are my teachers; are they nice; who are the new students; what classes do I have; and all the stuff like that. And for this year, it's my first year of high school: and I am **petrified**. Help! Haha.

Xxo-

iCB


	12. Cry Me A River

_Hello! So I survived my high school registration! Next is orientation, holy Jesus. [x UGH, I absolutely HATE my classes, if you care, I have, Computers/Health, Eng Hp, Spanish 2, Geometry P, PE, and Biology Hp. If you have any advice for any of these classes can you please tell me! I need all the help I can get! Thanks :]_

_And I am terribly sorry it took this long, VERY sorry… :(_

_Thank you-_

_MariaLuvsYew (Wait, if you're in middle school doesn't it go from 6th-8th? Or 7th to 9th? Haha, just wondering.), Guest (I can't help to not stress, lol, it's quite a different transition.), CourtsxBatFan (Haha thank you for the advice!), and AJ Kenobi (LOLOL, I WISH I was homeschooled!)_

_Thanks for reviewing, love you all. :*_

_Xxoo_

_-iCB_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious.

* * *

I sat in the recording studio in a comfy red chair while playing with a piece of white string. I sighed deeply and looked at my phone placed on the glass table. It's been a month and two weeks since I talked to Beck or just anyone in particular. I picked up the phone because I wanted to call Beck, but then quickly dropped the phone back on the table, I couldn't find the courage to do it. Evelyn slowly opened the door and said, "Hey girl… How are you feeling?"  
I sat up, "Not the best,"  
"What's wrong?"

"It's just that… I haven't talked to Beck in six weeks, I miss him." I frowned. "I was so stupid to assume he was dating Alyssa."

"Honey, it's not your fault… Scoot over." Evelyn sat on the arm of the chair then slowly moved next to me. I set my head on her comforting shoulder as she caressed my hair. She was the only one I can lean on at this point. She was like my big sister; she always knew what to say. "There are people that come and go in your life. Sometimes you'll be happy about it, sometimes you'll be devastated about it, but life goes on. If you really love someone, set them free," She took a deep breath. "And if they really love you… They'll come back." Evelyn smiled. "Look on the bright side… You have a single out that's blowing up the charts, and you're working on an album. You are now one of the most wanted teenage girls in the world. You did all of that… In nearly one month, that's a great accomplishment Cat!"

I smiled for what seemed like the first time in forever. "True." I shrugged and stared at the floor. "I'm going for a walk… Just to think this through. It's a beautiful day outside… I think I'll spend my walk at the park."

"Okay." Evelyn rubbed my back and stood up. "When are you going to be back?"

"I'll just call you." I stood up and brushed off my clothes.

* * *

I sat on the bench and watched the ducks walk by in a single file line. I sway my feet back and forth and smile. It was nice to not be attacked wherever I went. There was a boy who looked about my age walking over to me, smiling, but not making any eye contact. He sat on the bench next to me and greeted, "Hi, you're Cat Valentine right?"

"Yeah." I looked over and saw that he had shaggy tousled up hair, perfect teeth, super tan, and big brown eyes... Kind of like Beck.

"You sing beautifully."

"Thanks." I looked down and kept swaying my feet back and forth.

"I'm Nick, I'm seventeen."

"Hi Nick." I said without looking at him, letting him know I wasn't interested.

"Is something wrong?" He placed his hand on my back and looked at me with worried eyes.

"Why do you care? You just met me." I shook my head. _Wow Cat… Little harsh there_. My conscience told me.

"Is it bad for me to worry about pretty girls?" He chuckled.

I couldn't help but smile and giggle, and then I realized I was showing my flirty phase then went back to my serious stares. "I just got out of a relationship."

"Oh, I'm so sorry… I should go then." Nick got up and started walking away before I pulled him back down on the bench.

"Oh no, you don't have to go. You can stay. It's been nearly six weeks, but I haven't talked to him since… His name was Beck Oliver, and we were video chatting but then Alyssa Vaughn came in and yelled at him for being late to their dinner reservations and I assumed they were dating so I just started crying and I broke up with him." It just kept spilling out, like word vomit. The more I told him about Beck, the more I WANTED to tell him about Beck. I haven't let out any of my feelings.

"Maybe you can tell me more about it over a lunch date? There's this Italian restaurant around the corner... It seriously makes you feel like you're in Italy." Nick smiled and stood up and offered me his hand.

I smiled but then realized that the restaurant was the same one that Beck and I went to. "I can't…"

"Don't worry about it; if you don't want your picture taken there, then I won't let them. Just cover up their lens on their camera." He chuckled.

"No, it's not that…" I took his hand and stood up. "My ex-boyfriend and I ate there when we got into a fight."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know…" He stuttered, "Maybe we can go to a different place if it makes you feel comfortable."

"No, it's okay. Why are you getting so nervous?" I smiled.

"Well, it's not every day you get to have a date with a pretty girl like you…" He kicked the pebbles on the ground as I blushed.

There were paparazzi in the bushes on top of buildings, hiding in cars, anywhere just to get a picture of me and my new "beau". Honestly I didn't care, I was with someone I genuinely liked being with, even if I just met him. I haven't had this feeling since when I was with Beck when he left to go back to California.

"Table for two," Nick put two fingers up in front of the server's face.

"Sorry we're booked for the-"She looked up and saw my face. "Oh my God, you're Cat Valentine!"

I shrugged and smiled, "I'm Cat Valentine!"

"Table for Cat Valentine!" The lady grabbed two menus and gestured over to a free table. "Right this way."

* * *

After lunch, Nick and I walked back to the park while he pushed me on the swings. I felt the wind through my hair, a smile on my face, squealing and giggling. Nick went in front of me and held his arms out. "Jump, I'll catch you!"

"What? Are you serious? You crazy potato!"

Nick smiled ear to ear and yelled, "Do you trust me?"

I nodded, but then remembered that the whole reason why Beck and I broke up was because of my trust issues. Next thing you know I was flying in the air then landed right into Nick's arms. He stood his ground and didn't fall backwards. He was carrying me bridal style and spun me around. "Put me down!" I smiled as I set food on the ground again. He placed a piece of my hair behind my ear and placed his hand on my face. He leaned in to kiss me and I leaned as well, but I couldn't do it. "I can't." I looked down.

"But why?" Nick kept holding my face.

"I'm not ready for a new relationship… It's just that you remind me too much of Beck." I grabbed his hand and removed it from my face. "I had a great time, but I can't do this. My heart still belongs to Beck, and this is moving way too fast for me."

"Okay Kitten, I respect that." He pulled me in for a longing hug as I cried into his chest.

"Beck called me Kitten!" This was it. I had cracked. Everything was just reminding me of Beck.

"Shhh, it's okay." Nick caressed my hair and hugged me tightly. "Everything will be OK."

I pulled away and wiped away the tears that were streaming down my face. "Everyone tells me that things are going to be OK, but they somehow always end up NOT okay! My life is a jumbled up mess, my friends don't even talk to me, my boyfriend hasn't called me, my best friend is my manager, and I keep getting attacked by paparazzi! I'm just gonna go…" I walked away and started running back to Evelyn's house. From a distance I heard, "Cat wait! Don't go!" But I just ignored him and I didn't want to see him ever again. I don't know why, Nick was the sweetest thing, but something about him made my blood boil. Maybe it was the fact that he was rushing me into a relationship? Or was it that he reminded me too much of Beck? Whatever it was, it was bothering me. By the time I got home, I slammed the door when I got in, threw my shoes across the hall, and slid down the door, wiping away the tears that kept coming. Evelyn shouted from upstairs, "Cat? Is that you?" She ran down and saw me on the floor crying. "What happened?"

"Nothing, it's nothing!" I fell on Evelyn's lap and cried.

"Cat…" Evelyn was suspicious.

"I miss Beck! I thought I got over him but there's still something there and I can't get rid of it! I love him so much, and he's probably out with Alyssa Vaughn and I'm sitting here crying over him!"

"That's true love." Evelyn said softly.

I sat up and sniffled. "What?"

"That's true love. You can't get rid of it. No matter how many breakups you and Beck go through, you will ALWAYS love him. You can't just dump him… No matter what happens, you will always love him. Just don't let him go next time." Evelyn smiled. "Want me to make some cookies?"

"Wait, what do you mean next time?" I placed my hands on the floor as she got up and walked toward the kitchen.

Evelyn shrugged and turned around, as if she was trying to tell me something indirectly. I stood up and walked upstairs to my bedroom. I exchanged my dress for sweats and a cami. I grabbed my phone and took a deep breath. My hands were shaking, I was trickling beads of sweat down my face, and the lump in my throat wasn't disappearing. I scrolled down in my contacts and clicked on Beck's. There were several rings before he picked up. "Hello?"

I gulped as I held the phone close to my ear as my voice was cracking and shaking. "Hi Beck."

He was so shocked over the phone, he started stammering like crazy. "C-cat? Is thh-at really y-you?"

I bit my lip and said, "It's been six weeks since... Y'know."

"Six weeks too many." His voice was now calm and serene. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"I have a girlfriend." Beck said it straight.

* * *

_Uh oh… Sorry to leave you hanging. ;) Sorry, this chapter didn't really have a lot of Bat in it and I'm so sorry for giving Beck a girlfriend… And I'm so sorry I'm not updating as frequently, I have a lot of writer's block that won't go away and I have to get ready for school.. Ick. I'll try and update soon… Review please :)_

_/_

_Random Fact About Me: I used to be OBSESSED with Ashley Tisdale, I'm not even kidding. She was like my everything. I still like her but not as much as I did before. But now, my role model is Ariana Grande. I look up to her so much… :] She's my inspiration. Who's your rolemodel?_

_-iCB_


	13. Cold Pasta

_Hello! Most of you guys didn't like the fact that I left a cliffhanger… Hehehe. ;) Sorry! And I'm sorry for updating late, school has been crazy… A lot of homework and drama, and all that… But thank you guys so much for the reviews! Almost 80! :O Thanks to- Digidestend Angel, MariaLuvsYew, batzevieforever, AJ Kenobi (What's Nat? Lol I feel stupid for asking… And the fact that your role model is your mom is so sweet :), MackenzieBATfan1, CourtsxBatFan, Mossdawn (You'll find out who his girlfriend is ;D), allliedawnmarie03, ImNotThomas, and Jeremy Shane! :)_

_Thanks for reviewing, love you all. :*_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Victorious.

xo

iCB :]

* * *

I felt my heart drop to my stomach and I couldn't say anything. I finally caught my breath with the lump in my throat blocking my airways and said, "What? Why? Who? How could you? I thought that we had something…"

Beck sighed deeply, "I know I'm a jerk for doing this and not telling you, but it just happened! And I thought you didn't love me anymore because you haven't called in a month! So I thought you moved on and I tried to move on but I couldn't… I eventually did and got a girlfriend."

"So here I am sitting here across the country crying over you when in reality you're out cuddling your new girlfriend! I have been depressed all this time Beck."

"That doesn't make sense, **you** broke up with me!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I thought **you** were the one who got over me first, and I couldn't possibly live without you. And I thought the only way to get over you was getting a girlfriend!"

"WHO is your girlfriend?"

"You're going to get mad at me." Beck confessed.

"I'm already mad at you! Can't you tell?! I'm yelling at you!"

"I don't want you to get mad even more."

"I'm going to ask again." I sighed deeply, trying not to yell. "Who is your girlfriend?"

Beck mumbled, "Ffuhin."

"Excuse me, who?"

"Tori! It's Tori!"

"B-but Tori would never do that to me! We're best friends! B-but I don't understand! How did this happen?" It tore out my heart that my best friend was dating my ex-boyfriend.

"Well, the next day when we broke up, I was sitting in my RV, upset and on my bed, crying. Robbie, Andre, and Jade came over to see how I was doing… Of course Jade smacked me upside my head, Andre gave me disgusted looks, and Robbie was just so ecstatic that Cat was free again. The only person who actually comforted me was Tori. She told me everything would be okay, then that following week I took her out to dinner. We kissed, and then we went to my place and started… Y'know. Anyway, I asked her out and she said yes. We've been dating for two weeks now. I am really falling hard for Tori… I hope you understand." He showed no signs of guilt or regret in his tone.

"Thanks Beck. Thanks for ruining my life forever and I will NEVER forgive you for that. You said I was the only one for you. I guess I was wrong. This was stupid to ever have called you. I'm DONE. You've hurt me so many times, and I am done with you. So just live happy lives, okay?!" I hung up aggressively. I dropped my phone on the floor, and curled in a ball and cried myself until I passed out on the floor.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, tucked in and everything. There was a note placed on the edge of my bed, from Evelyn. '_Went out for a walk. Pasta in the fridge. I bought ice cream. Knock yourself out. There's movies on the coffee table. -Evelyn_' I smiled, and went to pick up my phone on the floor. I examined my phone, seeing scratches and dents. I didn't realize I threw it so roughly. I walked to the kitchen and opened both doors from the fridge, seeing the pasta and the ice cream right in front of my face. I grabbed them and walked to the couch, seeing movies like _The Notebook_ or _The Vow_ or _The Last Song_ or any classic romance. I sprawled out on the couch and began to eat the cold pasta. I grabbed my vibrating phone off the table and saw that Tori was calling me. I wasn't sure whether to pick up or not. I pressed 'Answer' hesitantly, and quickly brought it up to my ear as an instinct. "What do you want?" I said in a monotone voice.

"I want to know something."

"What?" I kept my voice dull and irritated.

Tori sounded like she was about to crack. "Are we okay?"

"What does that mean?"

"Beck told me." She paused. "That you know."

"Okay."

Tori gulped loudly, "Are you okay with this?"

I clasped my lips together and bit down. I took a deep breath, "I'm tired of yelling and crying. So I'm just not going even waste my emotions on you _**or**_ Beck. I just want to say this," I sighed, "I can't believe that you would do this. You were one of my best friends. You don't do this to a best friend, what makes you think that this is okay? Did you even ask me if I was okay with this? Did you even ask me if I was even over Beck? Do you even know how hurt I am? I completely trusted you Tori. This isn't even acceptable anymore. I don't think I can even… Be around you anymore Tori."

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"I'm saying… That I'm fed up with all this drama. I'm fed up with all this crap that I'm getting from you and Beck. I'm tired of crying every day over him. I'm tired of the entire BS. I'm done. And I mean it this time. I swear, if I break my word, I will kill myself. This is how serious I am right now. I have never felt so angry and heartbroken in my life. You crossed the line Tori. And I can **never** forgive you for that." I rapidly hung up and slid my phone across the table, slouched even further-if that was even possible- on the couch while eating the cold pasta, which was surprisingly tasty even if it was cold. My phone started vibrating violently. Why did everyone just start calling me? This time, it was Beck. I sighed, pressed ignore on my phone. Immediately, I got a text from him. '_I'm so so so sorry_' I rolled my eyes, and texted back: '_It's too late for apologies. NOT accepted. It's done. It's over. We're over. FOR good. Bye. _'And that was the end of us. We pathetically ended our relationship through a text. It wasn't Beck&Cat, or Cat&Beck. It was now, Tori&Beck, and I wasn't okay with that. I wasn't okay with any of this. But I'd just have to live with all of the pain I felt.

* * *

_Pretty short… I know. I'm a little rusty on the writing, sorry for the late update…. Review, it makes my day. :) _

_-iCB_


	14. A Little Shocked

_Hello :) Thanks for all the positive feedback: shary (Just be patient and you'll get it.), CourtsxBatFan, BeckjustkisscatAlready (I am in love with your username, no doubt. :D), glittergirl2410, AJ Kenobi (Graphic! LOL.. Calm your horsies, it's almost here. :D), AriBatFan, Jeremy Shane, and BeckjustkissCatAlready: YES I DID SEE THAT! That was so adorable! I can't stop watching that music video/episode! Gosh, it made my Bat fangirl inside me nearly die!_

_Xo_

_iCB (I'm thinking about changing my username, what do you think?)_

* * *

I walked out to the local park and sat on a park bench, feeding the duck some loose bread crumbs I found in the cabinets. There were paparazzi hiding behind the bushes, it was so obvious they were there, but I let them take pictures of me; I wasn't doing any damage. There was a man that sat next to me, rather too closely, and he put his arm around me. I turned slowly to look at his face, it was Nick. "Hey." I said with a half smile.

"You still upset about what happened last week?"

"What?" I remembered; I ran away from him because I was still in love with Beck. Everything about Nick reminded me of Beck, and I was so sick of it. "Oh, no. I'm not upset anymore."

He looked concerned. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." I kicked my feet, looked away from Nick, and frowned.

"Something's wrong. Tell me." He showed a deep care and compassion for me.

"Remember my boyfriend I told you about?"

"Yeah, Beck, right?"

I nodded, "Well. When I clearly still had feelings for him, he got a girlfriend, who is one of my best friends. It was almost a month since I had talked to him, and I was sitting for weeks crying over him when he was out cuddling with his new girlfriend!" I slowly developed tears in my eyes. "I know, I know, it's all my fault. I should've never let him go."

"Oh no, baby girl." Nick wrapped me in a tight hug. "If you really love someone, set them free. And if it was meant to be… They'll come back." Nick smiled.

"I've heard that one before… From my manager Evelyn." I smiled. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I come here every day. Waiting for you to come out. I finally found you today." Nick chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "Stupid, I know."

"No, no, no. It's sweet," I smiled and grabbed his hand. Beck was in the back of my mind. I have Nick now. We stood up as the paparazzi snapped pictures of me and Nick together. It no longer mattered. We were together, and I wasn't depressed for the first time in weeks.

* * *

_3 weeks later…_

I was lying on the couch, listening to some inspirational original songs I recorded in my room a while back that I can put on my new album. My legs were extended out on the couch and my hands were occupied with a PearPhone in them. Evelyn stormed into the room with a magazine in her hand. "Cat, what the HELL is this!?" She slapped a magazine down on the coffee table. The front page had a picture of Nick and me holding hands, and in the corner it had a picture of Beck and I, kissing. The headline said, _'Cat Valentine: Does she have a Faux Beau?' _The magazine had captions all over it saying stupid things like, '_Cat the _Cheater', '_New Hubby, Nick'; _I stood up and grabbed the magazine, "Where did they get these pictures?! Beck and I weren't exclusive! How did they get this?! This was taken at Hollywood Arts, when I clearly WASN'T famous! How does this happen? My phone started vibrating, as I picked up suddenly without looking at the caller ID. _Nice move, Cat. NICE. _"Hello?"

"Cat?"

"Excuse me, who is this?" I placed a hand on my hip.

"Beck…"

"Oh… What do you want? Why did you call?" I paused for a second, "Did you see the cover of Tiger Beat?"

"Yeah, with you and that 'faux beau' of yours… Who is he?!" He spat into the phone. You can tell he was jealous by his tone.

"He's just a friend, calm down… That paparazzi caught pictures of us hanging out at that park and made it seem like we were dating. We're not." I realized, Beck and I weren't even together anymore, then I spat at him, "Why do you even care who I date?! We're not even together anymore! You're with _Tori_. Why does it matter if I date someone?"

"Because…" He mumbled.

"I'm waiting for an explanation." I snapped. I rolled my eyes at him and examined my nail beds.

"Because Cat, I still love you with all my heart. I will always, _**always**__, always _love you. No matter what we go through, I know we'll always love each other… I know it!" Beck confessed. There was a moment of silence until he said anything else. "There. Are you happy now?"

I stammered, "E-ecstatic."

"Good." He hung up with a slight tone of confidence in his voice. After he hung up, I sat back down on the couch in shock. Evelyn interrupted, "I'm guessing that was Beck." I tried to squeak out a 'yes', but I couldn't. I was in shock. I kept my mouth wide open as my jaw extended as far down as it could. Instead, I nodded. "What'd he say?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"He…" I choked out. "Said… He…"

"Yeah…?" Evelyn was extremely hyped up.

"That… He…. Loved… Me." I shook my head and quickly came out of shock. "I have to tell Tori!" I quickly got up and scrolled through my contacts while pacing back and forth. Evelyn tackled me, "Oh no you don't!" We ended up on the floor wrestling over my phone. I refused to give it to her, but me being extremely weak and small; she confiscated my phone from me.

"Gimme my phone!" I clawed at her fingers.

"No, no, no, no!" Evelyn extended her arm further away out of my reach.

"Why not? It's my phone!" I gave her a puppy dog face. "Pwetty pwease."

Evelyn shook her head. "Not falling for that cute face!"

I furrowed my brows and frowned. "Why can't I tell Tori about this?"  
"Imagine if you were in her shoes. I don't know the whole story to this, but by what you've told me, it's obvious that she's really into Beck. You told me, since the day she came to Hollywood Arts, which was beginning of your sophomore year, and since then, she's liked Beck, right?" I nodded. "Well, she's obviously head over heels for him, because it's nearly the end of your sophomore year, and if you really liked someone, and your best friend told you that your boyfriend was in love with his ex-girlfriend, wouldn't you be upset?"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion, but then received the message correctly. I shrugged, "I guess."

"Good. So are you going to tell Tori?"

"Guess not." I was pretty bummed that Evelyn wasn't on my side. I really wanted to rub this in Tori's face… discretely. Beck loves me still. So… Beck loves me, but likes Tori. Tori loves Beck, but Andre likes Tori. (It was obvious he did.) Nick likes me, but I like Nick. When Beck told me that he loved me, I still have no idea what to think of him anymore. I still, I guess, kind of love him in another light, but I can never forgive him for all the things that he's put me through… I told Evelyn, "I think I've made a decision. On everything."  
"What does that mean?" Evelyn had a confused look on her face as she bit into an apple.

"You'll see." I dialed Mr. Evans' number on my phone. "Oh yeah, it's Cat. Hey, Mr. Evans, uhm… This isn't really the easiest thing to say, but, I want to go back to California."

* * *

_Hope you guys liked it :) I'm having a little bit of trouble dealing with school and such, I know, I know, that's no excuse. LOL. I'll update you guys soon, sorry for such a late update! I'm a terrible author D: Haha :) Vote on my poll please! And review, it makes my day to see positive feedback :)(:_

_Xxoxo_

_-iCB_


End file.
